


How to Seduce Draco Malfoy

by Vulcanmi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Extremely Dubious Consent, M/M, Oblivious Draco Malfoy, POV Draco Malfoy, Pining Harry Potter, This fic is old, and ridiculous, draco is a tease
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-10
Updated: 2016-12-10
Packaged: 2018-09-07 15:03:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 34,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8805475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vulcanmi/pseuds/Vulcanmi
Summary: The only reason he was entertaining Potter's ridiculous notions was because of his horrid mother. It had nothing to do with him liking the attention.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is from... oh god 2010. Still new to this site, figured I'd start by posting something I have up on fanfiction.net. So many guilty pleasures in the form of ridiculous, overused tropes that really don't make much sense. And teenagers being naughty. I have fond memories of writing this fic. xD Enjoy!
> 
> Inspired by the movie 'yes man', originally posted in chapters.

It was a snowy, cold winter day.

The air was freezing, and the wind was blowing around half melted snowflakes, most of them ending up on my face. Crystalline icicles hung from my eyelashes, I was sure, and my nose was freezing. The boots I wore did nothing to protect my feet from the snow on the ground, and even pulling up my scarf didn't assuage the wind currently blowing down my collar. In short, I was having an awful, horrible, rotten Tuesday morning. Combine this with the fact that I was definitely not a morning person, and you had a very grumpy Malfoy.

I'd missed the bus and had to walk to school in the blistering weather, which caused me to be even more bad-tempered than normal. My blonde, usually perfect hair was all tangled and mussed, and wet, and I hated it. Just from these simple factors, I could already tell that something simply awful was going to happen today. Upon finally entering the school I was greeted with a rush of lukewarm air, and I slowly yanked the scarf from around my neck.

"Good morning Draco!"

The voice came from a freshman and so I ignored it, stomping (elegantly) over to my locker and tossing my effects inside, careful that it remained neat. I did have standards to live up to after all. I could hear a few girls tittering in an irritating fashion somewhere behind me and rolled my eyes— as if constant whispering over me would gain my affection. Honestly, the ninth graders had so much to learn. Grabbing the things I'd need for my first class I shut the locker in front of me, strolling down the hall with a practiced grace that would have made my father proud. Glancing around my poorly structured school made me scowl— whoever's idea it was to put up flyers about the annual snowball dance needed to be smacked. Hard.

It only made it harder to dodge girls who were hoping to find some sucker that they could drag along, so they could say they had a date.

As if I'd ever give them the satisfaction of being in my presence.

With an expression I managed to turn into only slightly irritated, I stepped into my first period class. AP Government, the only class besides Chemistry I had with a teacher that was tolerable. Extremely boring, but tolerable. One of the few people I considered a friend was in that class as well, and I took my normal seat next to her just as the bell rang.

"What happened to you? You look like you trudged all the way here in the snow." She said while quirking an eyebrow— a habit she'd picked up from me— probably referring to my rather windblown look. I shook my head, opening my folder and taking out the essay that was due today without looking at her.

"Pansy, your powers of observation continue to serve you well," I murmured as the teacher began the tedious process of taking attendance. He no longer had to call out our names, and for that I was grateful. It gave me the opportunity to rest a bit after the walk here. It had taken me twenty minutes to get to the school from my house, and I couldn't help but be angry that my father wasn't home that morning. It wasn't his fault that I'd overslept, but if he'd been there at least he could have given me a ride…

I sighed, and allowed my eyelids to close, my head drooping forward slightly. Pansy seemed to realize that I needed a moment to myself, so she simply busied herself with taking out her essay, reading over it and checking for any errors. This was why we got along. She knew when to give me my space.

It was too bad that due to certain circumstances, I would be keeping conversation to a minimum for the next five days.

Sometimes I really hated my mother.

A soft sigh parted my lips and I stretched lightly, arching my back in my seat. The first thing I was going to do when I got home— even though that was still almost eight hours away— was take a nice, hot bath. That sounded perfectly appealing.

I turned my head to the side and glanced out of the window, idly looking over the lucky students in the row closest to it. Most of them had their heads down, stealing a few more precious moments of sleep before Binns began class. One of the seniors, however, wasn't sleeping. It wasn't this that I found strange though; it was more of the fact that they seemed to be staring at me rather intensely. I gazed back with a curious look on my face, raising one eyebrow and waiting for an explanation. I recognized the student as Harry Potter, not exactly popular in my particular circle of friends. He tended to hang out with those in the regular courses— as if my parents would stand to see me taking anything less than honors all year round. I never ceased to wonder how he was able to get into one of the AP classes, but decided not to question it. It wasn't my business after all, and seeing as I didn't want anything to do with him, I didn't bother asking.

He blanched the moment he saw me staring back at him, turning quickly around towards the window, as if that would somehow make me forget the oddness of his actions.

Whatever.

I rolled my eyes, turning back to the front as Mr. Binns finally stood, ambling over to the dry-erase board and grabbing a red marker.

"Before you turn in your essays, I'd like to quickly go over—"

Finally.

Allowing myself to get lost in the lesson I slumped slightly lower in my seat, while still retaining the posture that I always kept up. Long, tedious lessons on the government of Britain were just the thing to make me forget about my crappy morning.

As soon as the bell rang signaling the end of class, I bolted out of my seat, not bothering to toss an explanation back to a dumbfounded Pansy. She would understand everything all in due time, anyway.

"Hey Draco, did you do the chem. homework?" Theodore, a mildly annoying male that I spoke to on occasion asked me when I stepped into the hallway.

"Yes," I blurted, before quickly turning away from him, worried that he'd ask more questions. It was rather difficult to keep dodging people as I made a beeline for my next class, but somehow I managed, breathing rather heavily once I arrived. At least everyone in AP Lit had the sense not to ask any questions.

Taking my usual seat I exhaled slowly, attempting to calm myself. This wasn't that difficult. And by not talking to anyone, I avoided any and all complications— ones that my mother had undoubtedly thought would occur.

It was a bit odd though. The senior sitting next to me seemed to be pinning me with a rather cold stare, and I frowned, sending her a sideways glance. She realized that I'd caught her, and quickly whipped back around to the front.

Weird.

I avoided mostly everyone for the rest of the day, and even opted to sit by myself at lunch, for reasons I couldn't tell the limited number of people I consider my friends about. I actually thought that things were going rather well, and smirked to myself rather blandly before forcing it to drop. This didn't mean I was any less angry at Narcissa.

It was at lunch, in fact, that everything just went straight to hell. People were beginning to get a bit upset that I'd been pretty much ignoring everyone and everything since the day before, but I had good reason. I'll admit that it was my fault for getting into the situation in the first place... but what was done was done, and there was no taking it back now.

I was going to win, dammit.

I was sitting quietly, ignoring the dull roar around me that were my classmates, when I heard it. Footsteps. Someone had the audacity to walk over to me during my private lunch session, and because I was feeling less tolerant than normal I turned to glare at them, saying very clearly with my eyes 'Leave, or you shall soon find yourself without your head attached.' Apparently, my visitor took my silence as the go ahead to stand there like an idiot without saying anything.

Harry Potter, had come up to me, during lunch, and was shifting uncomfortably, a blush lighting his cheeks as I continued to glare at him.

The lunchroom had gone silent, which seemed to make him even more nervous.

Good.

If he was going to interrupt my lunch, I wanted him to at least pay for it— severe humiliation seemed only fair. I could hear the whispers starting up now, mostly having to do with the social status ladder and how it was completely illegal to have someone like him speaking to someone like me. I, for one, thought they were wrong. It was completely illegal for anyone to speak to me, unless I felt like speaking to him or her as well. And there weren't many people who fit into that category. Really, it wasn't my fault that everyone was so damn annoying.

"D-Draco..." Potter finally began, crossing his arms as he attempted to hold up his façade of bravery. He was obviously embarrassed, and was obviously attempting to make himself look confident and composed.

It wasn't working.

After another moment of him not speaking I rolled my eyes, letting out a breath.

"Spit it out, Potter," I said impatiently, tapping my fingers against the table. At the sound of my voice he seemed to come out of whatever daze he'd been in, and he met my eyes. I glared back into his, my eyelids narrowing.

"Will... will you..."

God, what could possibly be so hard to say that he wouldn't quit stammering—

"Will you go to Snowball, with me?"

My eyes widened and I stared at him in horror, just as the lunch room exploded into a frenzy of half shouts and furious whispers.

I gritted my teeth.

My left eye twitched.

I clenched my fists…

And I said yes.

Right now, I was seriously beginning to regret my… impulsiveness. I was sure I could feel a nervous tick coming on as Potter stared at me incredulously, before the stupidest grin came over his face and he clenched his hands into fists, performing a dumb little 'Yes!' motion with both of his arms.

I had never wanted to die more in my whole life than in that moment.

"Really?" He squeaked, before almost choking and pounding a fist against his chest, clearing his throat, "I mean—uh— really? Awesome!"

I think I was growling— I couldn't really tell— because Potter glanced at me oddly for a moment before shifting uncomfortably, noting everyone staring at the two of us with dumbfounded expressions on their faces.

"…So— uh— is it all right if I sit with you?"

"…Yes." I snarled, angrily pushing aside my tray to make room. He didn't seem to notice my fury and plopped down next to me, too close for comfort. Much too close for comfort.

He twiddled his thumbs nervously under the table as I glared at him, before glancing at me out of the corner of his eyes a few times.

The room seemed to come back to life and I pretended that I couldn't hear my name pop up in every conversation.

"…So— uh—"

I cut him off, unable to handle this any longer. A growl escaped my lips, that would have been embarrassing if not for the look of absolute terror in Potter's eyes, and I placed my hands on the bench, leaning close.

"Listen. The only reason I agreed to go with you was because of some idiotic bet I made. I would never have agreed to this if not for the fact that I have to agree to everything. Once this dance is over, I will go back to pretending like you do not exist, like the way things should be. Am. I. Understood?"

My nose was practically touching his in my anger, and a light flush was dusted across his cheeks, though I wasn't sure why. He was supposed to be scared, not flustered. His eyes flickered down, fixing themselves on something just below my nose, and I quirked an eyebrow, wondering what on earth he could be staring at.

I let out an irritated sigh upon realizing that he was quite fixated on my lips, leaning away from him.

He glanced around in an almost nervous fashion, swallowing thickly.

"…So, you have to say yes to anything?"

I glared at him angrily and he held up his hands, holding back a smile.

"Just asking, sheesh. Don't worry, I wouldn't take advantage of a situation like that… much."

My glare grew deeper as he chuckled, and I found myself relieved when the bell rang. I stood immediately, snatching my unfinished lunch from the table and dumping it in the garbage on my way out. Everyone in the cafeteria gave me a wide berth as I went, watching me with confusion, awe, and horror. I'm positive I saw a few girls who were actually crying…

The day didn't get any better from there.

All through my classes people were staring, rumors flying, all of them equally ridiculous. They went from claiming that I was gay— which I suppose under the circumstances might seem likely— to saying that Potter and I had been secretly dating for a while now, and had just decided to 'out' ourselves. It wouldn't have bothered me so much, if Potter didn't look so deliciously smug throughout the whole ordeal. Needless to say, by the end of the day, I was thoroughly pissed off. Even more so than I had been when the day began, which was saying a lot. So by the time the last bell rang, I was looking forward to grabbing my backpack, and catching the bus home.

I didn't normally ride— my car had been totaled in an embarrassing accident weeks prior, that was entirely the fault of my idiotic father.

"Hey, Draco!"

I sighed as the voice interrupted my thoughts, forcing me to turn, though I did not stop my fast-paced walking to the double doors that meant my salvation.

"What could you possibly want now?" I said, sounding a bit exasperated.

Potter smirked, tossing a set of keys up into the air and catching them, watching me smugly.

"Want a ride?"

"…Yes."

This was going to be the longest five days of my life.

~

"So, where do you live?"

The irritating boy asked casually, and I tapped my fingers impatiently against the door of the passenger side, wanting to get home and be done with this infuriating person already.

"It's down the road, just turn left once you get outside of the parking lot," I stated matter-of-factly, staring out the window. Looking at him only re-ignited my flames of anger, and I was trying my hardest to calm myself down.

"You all right? You look like you're about to blow a blood vessel."

He wasn't helping. With an irritated sigh I removed my jacket, no longer needing it now that we were out of the cold.

"I'm fine," I spoke, turning my head slightly to face him. There was a sort of dazed expression on his face and I quirked an eyebrow, frowning. "What?"

He blinked at the word before blushing, turning and hastily inserting the key into the ignition, starting the car as he ran a hand over the back of his neck.

"Nothing."

It was silent as he pulled out of the parking lot, which I didn't mind, as it was preferable to actually speaking to each other. This whole thing was beginning to grind quite heavily on my nerves, and I sighed lightly, running the backs of my fingers over my throat as I lost myself in thought. It was bad, right? I had agreed to go with another male to snowball, which was sure to tarnish my reputation for the rest of forever. Really. I spend my entire high school career trying to get people to fear me, and it's all ruined in just three minutes during lunch. If some jock even dared to try and harass me, they'd have hell to pay…

A loud honking noise snapped me out of my reverie and my head whipped forward, noting a large, blaring semi coming right at us.

Potter and I seemed to register this startling information at the same time, and we screamed, the other male yanking the wheel furiously to the right, barely managing to swerve out of the way.

"Holy—"

"I'm sorry I—"

Then the car was sliding, his hands fumbling to gain control and I grabbed hold of the wheel, attempting to maintain my composer as I yanked harshly, steering us directly into a large snow bank. We were both jarred by the impact but otherwise no worse for the wear, and we sat there for a moment, calming our breathing, just staring out of the windshield. I was positively frozen, fingers rigidly clenched around the steering wheel as I stared ahead of me, imagining what would have happened had we not gotten out of the way in time. And then Potter just let out a sigh of relief, as if the whole thing was one big joke.

It was then, I think, that I snapped.

"What the hell was that?" I shouted, turning narrowed eyes to him. He seemed to shrink into his seat, pulling nervously at his collar.

"It was an… accident?" He weakly defended, offering me a smile.

"An accident that almost got us killed!"

I can't even believe—

"Look, I'm sorry okay? I was… distracted!"

I gave him an incredulous look, my hands clenching into fists.

"You were distracted?"

I was pretty much snarling my words at this point, completely turned around in my seat so that I could glare at him more efficiently. My hair was disheveled from the crash— something I resented him for— and I furiously swiped stray strands away from my face, growling in aggravation.

"What could have possibly been distracting you—"

I would have continued, but my mouth was otherwise occupied.

Potter yanked me forward, so hard that I had been awkwardly pulled from my seat, my hands fumbling for leverage as his lips attacked mine rather insistently, becoming bolder with every second. His hands were all over me, running through my hair, down my back— any place he could reach— and I felt an involuntary shiver run down my spine as I attempted to get my bearings. I was balancing precariously on my knees, attempting to find someplace for my hands that Potter wasn't already occupying. His lips were insistent and unrelenting, little gasps escaping his mouth that I did my best to ignore.

"—Mmpff!"

I was not enjoying this.

I was not.

I was glaring at him as hard as I could which he would have noticed if his eyes weren't closed, and when I felt his tongue swipe eagerly across mine I jumped in surprise. My hand fell against the steering wheel with a bang, before sliding off due to lack of purchase, landing embarrassingly against the front of his jeans. Potter tensed, hips bucking into the contact as I attempted to undo my mistake.

"Ah!"

I felt my cheeks heat up as he broke the kiss, panting against my lips, and I threw myself towards my seat, my back slamming against the passenger door. I didn't care though, and brought a hand to my mouth, breathing heavily.

"You— I— what the fuck?"

Potter blushed, combing his hand through his black, unkempt hair as he attempted to return his breathing to normal, pointedly avoiding my eyes.

After several moments of neither of us speaking I whipped around, fumbling with the door handle before squeezing myself from of the car, the door caught between the built up snow. Once I was outside, I began to walk angrily down the street.

The nerve of him.

How dare he have the audacity to press his lips to mine— after almost killing me! And even if the situation had been different— who does that?

"Draco!"

I glanced over my shoulder, noting him running after me, and turned forward, wondering idly if I'd be able to outrun him.

"Draco— wait!"

I would do no such thing.

I continued walking, rubbing at my arms in an attempt to warm them, but apparently I was moving too slow, as next thing I knew a warm hand was grabbing at my shoulder, and I jumped, whipping around.

"I'm sorry I… I just— I don't know what came over me."

I gave him a cold look, my arms planted firmly across my chest.

The hell he didn't know. He kissed me! He actually kissed me! I don't care how effeminate I may look— I'm not gay dammit!

"Look, I promise I won't try anything again," He continued, his whole face a deep crimson color. Good. He deserved to feel mortified with himself. "Please, just get back in the car. It's— it's freezing outside."

…He did have a point.

And it seemed to have begun lightly snowing as well, which was doing nothing to help my jacketless self warm up. I exhaled deeply, flashing my eyes upward, wondering if whoever was up there thought this was some sort of sick joke. I certainly wasn't laughing. Potter was watching me rather nervously and so I decided to stand there just a little longer, to increase his embarrassment, before the cold finally got to me, and I started back over to the car. I ignored him as I squeezed back inside, my fists clenching and unclenching in my lap. Just because I was allowing him to drive me home, didn't mean I had to enjoy it.

I heard the driver's door open and close, and there was a slight pause, before the car started up again. Potter backed out of the snow bank— luckily there weren't a lot of cars coming down the street. The silence was definitely awkward this time as we moved along, and I could see Potter squirming in the seat next to me, sneaking glances every few seconds.

Honestly.

"Keep your eyes on the road," I mumbled, crossing my arms rather childishly. A deep blush spread across his face and he whipped his head around, forcing what he probably thought was a convincing looking scowl.

"I wasn't— it's just— I—… sorry."

Really, what was this guy's problem?

"It's just that I… I… ugh, never mind."

Dammit. I can't stand it when people do that.

"Just what?" I asked with a hint of aggravation in my tone, tapping my fingers impatiently against my arm. We were nearing my house now, I noted, and I frowned slightly, wanting to figure out why this irritating teenager had cut himself off.

"I said never mind," He resisted, his fingers gripping just a bit tighter on the steering wheel. I growled lightly, shaking my head.

"No, you can't do that, its— stop here."

He glanced over, slowing the car to a stop in front of the house I'd specified.

"As I was saying, it's unbelievably aggravating."

Potter didn't say anything, his brows furrowed stubbornly as he waited— probably for me to get out of his car.

"What were you going to say?" I asked again, angrier this time, turning towards him.

"Drop it."

"What was it?"

"Nothing!"

"Potter—"

"I really like you, okay!"

The outburst caught me by surprise and I blinked, unsure how to respond. What did you say to something like that? I mean… I'd assumed he was attracted to me from that completely inappropriate and uncalled for kiss, but really, we hardly knew each other.

"…Uh—"

"I have for years now— you have no idea. Do you know how hard it is to be in lo— to like someone who doesn't even know you exist? Every day, watching everyone fawn over you— everyone. I've memorized your schedule every year since high school began, I know things about you that no one else even cares about— like how you tell everyone that your favorite color is green but it's actually silver, you love Mexican food, you can't stand when people ask stupid questions, you're cold all the time— even in summer, but you always forget to bring a jacket, you like eating cough drops even when you're not sick, you're favorite animal is a ferret, and that you always pick all the croutons out of your salads, and for some reason you really really hate cats, and I've waited for I don't know how long for you to notice me! I just couldn't take it anymore— I… I didn't actually expect you to say yes, when I asked you to Snowball… but I figured it would at least get your attention."

Potter was staring at me, when he finished speaking. He looked angry and desperate and entirely frustrated, and I was sure the only expression on my face was… shock. I was a bit… dumbfounded, to say the least. Was it possible, that he could have felt… like that for so long, and I hadn't even noticed? I was usually quite perceptive about these things, I…

I didn't know what to say.

"…I… oh."

The silence that followed was beyond awkward. Potter had turned away from me, his head falling against the steering wheel, and I simply sat there, attempting to remember how to form words.

I think I might have been blushing— I could feel my cheeks burning— and I cleared my throat softly, turning my gaze towards the glove compartment.

Why?

Why did I feel so… warm?

"I… thanks for the ride."

I turned, opening the car door with less haste this time, pushing pale strands of blond away from my face as I considered what to say. What did one say to something like that? Whatever it was, it certainly wasn't coming to mind. It was strange knowing that someone knew so many insignificant details about me… not even my 'friends' knew that much information. All they knew was the carefully preened, carefully presented Draco that everyone else was privy too. I wasn't aware that anyone would bother looking deeper. What was the point?

The walk up my driveway seemed much longer than it actually was, I may or may not have been walking slower that I normally did. That still didn't stop Potter from rolling down his window.

"D-Draco!"

I paused in my steps, glancing over my shoulder in an attempt to look nonchalant. It must have worked better than I thought it did, for the other male still seemed flustered, running a hand through his already tragically messy hair as he prepared to speak.

"Could I… drive you to school tomorrow?"

Of course.

Rolling my eyes I continued the short journey up to my front door, shaking my head at his annoying persistence.

"Yes."

  
~

  
The next morning, I was feeling particularly evil.

I had had plenty of time to think over Potter's words, considering them and wondering over the possibility that it was all some elaborate hoax— then deciding he wasn't nearly smart enough for that, and now, I was finally ready to accept it. So Potter had a crush on me, so what? So did many other people at that school— maybe none of them were boy's, but that wasn't the point. The point was, there was no reason for me to get so worked up over what was a regular occurrence. I would go to Snowball with him, drink some punch, leave, and move on with my life.

My parents weren't home this morning— not unusual— so it took me less than five minutes to get out of the house, perfectly fed with a poptart and a piece of toast. Standard eating material on a normal morning. I was half hoping that I would miss my ride, but when I opened the door, backpack in tow, there was Potter sitting on the curb in his black Cobalt. I let out a slight sigh, taking my time down the driveway before climbing gracefully into the car.

Now.

Time to test just how much power I had over the other male.

Ah, the joys of living life as a villain.

I'd worn a pair of particularly tight jeans today, simply to gauge Potter's reaction. Of course, I couldn't test that until I was out of the car, but good things came to those who waited. Not that I would enjoy the result— other than the thought of him suffering— I'm not gay after all.

"Morning," He said to me in muted tones, sipping at a cup of coffee that I frowned at.

I really couldn't stand the stuff… far too bitter for me. I quite enjoyed my sweets, thank you very much. Potter allowed a slight smile to part his lips but otherwise stayed silent, putting the car into drive and turning around, beginning the ten-minute ride to the school.

And the ten minutes of what I hoped to be extremely entertaining fun.

I wasted no more time then, humming lightly just to get his attention before reaching a hand to my throat. I ran the backs of my fingers over the pale flesh in what I knew must have looked like a real gesture— I did it all the time. In fact, I'd been doing it just before that semi honked at us the other day, which I took into careful account while planning my moves this morning. The touch was light and made me resist the urge to shiver, and I allowed my fingers to linger on the hollow of my throat as I forced my eyes to continue looking out the window.

There was no reason to check— I knew he was looking.

"What do you suggest we do about the rumors," I murmured, taking that moment to glance back over to Potter. He was, predictably, staring at my throat— but he snapped his head forward as soon as I turned.

"Er— what? The… oh! You mean the rumors about us?"

I rolled my eyes, crossing my legs impatiently and aiming a glare at the other male.

"Of course."

Obviously. What other rumors would I be talking about?

He shifted in his seat, tapping his fingers against the steering wheel as he presumably thought about the predicament. When I grew impatient with waiting, I schooled a carefully neutral expression onto my face, staring blandly out the front window.

"I think it would be best if we simply pretended to be dating."

The car jerked sideways into oncoming traffic and I snapped forward alarmingly, cringing as we narrowly avoided a car and swerved back into our own lane.

"W-What?"

"I'm beginning to doubt your abilities as a safe driver," I snapped, settling back down into my seat. I could hear him fidgeting and when I looked over, I was sure that his whole face had turned into a tomato— or something similarly colored— it was entirely red. I raised an eyebrow slowly, wondering why in the world he appeared to be so flustered. This couldn't all be from that one little comment could it?

"Sorry, you just… caught me off guard."

"I seem to do that a lot," I muttered, more intrigued than angry by this new discovery. Honestly, Potter was positively… infatuated with me. I'm positive I've never had a single conversation with him— what did I do to deserve this? Why couldn't he like someone more suited to him… like that Susan girl, or perhaps Lavender. Though she could be a bit of a bore sometimes, they definitely seemed more his type. Cheerful, cute, and female. I was none of those things, and didn't ever plan to be. In all honesty, I didn't have much of an interest for anyone at our school at the moment, but I figured that was because most of the women were air headed morons. Pansy was an exception, but I could never see me dating her. I was positive that the right person for me would come along eventually— but until then, I had more important things to worry about.

Potter did not fit into that equation.

When we finally pulled into the parking lot I was even more irritable than I had been yesterday, and I exited out of the car quickly, snatching my bag from the backseat.

"Wait, what did you say?" The raven-haired male called, jumping out of the front seat and almost tripping as he struggled to get out of the car. "A-about dating?"

I rolled my eyes.

"Honestly Potter, pay attention. I said we should pretend to be d-a-t-i-n-g." This time I spoke slowly, in ways his underdeveloped little brain could understand. It was quite simple, really— my friends would likely steer clear from me for a bit while adjusting to this information, which was what I wanted, for the second any of them got wind of my little 'bet', they wouldn't hesitate to manipulate me. Somehow, I sensed Potter was too noble for that. In addition it would keep those bloody females away, which I was always eager to do.

Really, it was the best solution.

"Oh," He mumbled, stepping up to my side as I walked into the school. The winter air was just at that temperature to be aggravatingly cold, and I was eager to feel the little heating that the establishment offered. Suddenly I was stopped just short of the door, by a hand jerking at my arm.

I scowled back when I was almost taken off balance, something that caused Potter to release me with a chagrined look.

"Don't you think we should— er— hold hands, or something?"

God.

If I had realized he was going to get all sickeningly sweet over it I wouldn't have made the suggestion. But he wore such a hopeful face that I sighed, not wanting to make the poor boy cry. Not this early, at least. With a swift motion I extended a pale hand towards him, growing impatient when he merely stared at it dumbly.

"Well?" I hissed, feeling my fingers begin to grow numb because of the chill. And then he seemed to understand, for his face grew a stupid grin that he quickly covered with a cough, before snatching my hand in his, warming it and sending a slight shock through my body. I ignored, it figuring it was probably from the sudden change in temperature. He twined our fingers together with a happy little sigh, which caused me to roll my eyes.

Honestly.

Had the boy no shame?

Preparing myself for what was to come, we stepped side by side into the school.

~

 

"You cannot be serious."

But Harry stood there with a cheeky look on his face, all smiles and happy and so adorably pathetic that I had to entertain the notion that he was, in fact, serious. No matter how long I stood there, pinning him with my most potent look of disbelief his expression didn't change— if anything his grin only seemed to grow larger. I had brought this upon myself, I knew. What in the world was I thinking? Suggest we pretend to be dating? That had to be the most idiotic decision I've made for a while. I should have known that even someone of Potter's caliber would take advantage of the situation I was in.

After we'd walked into the school, the whispers had started almost instantaneously. Potter's hand had clenched rather convulsively around mine and I sent him a glare, standing a bit taller. The big idiot could suck it up— I was not going to tolerate a half-arsed act.

My look seemed to give Potter courage, for he fixed a rather determined look on his face, meeting the curious stares with ones of his own, and embarrassed girls tittered away nervously as we strode confidently through the hallway. A thick air of tension seemed to have settled over the school and I felt rather smug at the notion that I had caused it, even if the resulting attention was unwanted. It seemed that wherever we walked we were met with whispers, and Potter's hand seemed to grow slightly sweaty in my grip.

I rolled my eyes, releasing the appendage.

We were close to my locker, anyway.

"I've got to get my things," I sniffed, crossing my arms and staring at him expectantly. He looked up at me rather dumbly, hand still stuck out as if he thought we were still touching. "I'll see you in class."

I could feel the stares at my back as the not so hurried students moved through the hallways, attempting to reach their class before the bell rang while also keeping their eyes on us to see what we would do next.

"Oh— er, yeah," Potter said simply, and I rolled my eyes. "Don't you think we should… you know… kiss?"

Which led me to my current state of indignation.

There were always loopholes however, and I bit the inside of my cheek in anger, tapping my fingers against my hips as I moved closer. Honestly. It looked like I was going to have to do all the work in our fake relationship.

Leaning forward I quickly pressed my lips to one of his reddened cheeks, still cold from the air outside. This seemed to jolt him into movement, and a shudder ran through him as I pulled away. I couldn't help the raised eyebrow— Potter had to be the strangest person I knew. He couldn't have been reacting like that from the kiss— it was only on the cheek after all. Giving him a solemn nod as my goodbye I turned towards my locker, just in time to see a dopey grin spread it's way across my new 'boyfriend's' face.

Bloody hell.

I moved purposely slow gathering my things for the morning, not looking forward to going to class. It was the only one I had with Potter, but I just knew it wasn't going to be as tolerable as yesterday. Stares and whispers were fine, for a time— it was when they got excessive that things became annoying. With a sigh I slammed my locker shut, shuffling down the hall so as to prolong my journey to history. However, a twenty foot walk could only be drawn out so long, and it was all too soon that I stepped into the classroom. As soon as I entered, the entire class went silent. Subtle. Real subtle, the best way to hide the fact that you were talking about someone was to immediately shut your mouth and stare, of course. I rolled my eyes. Taking my usual seat next to Pansy I ignored Harry's oh so conspicuous grin and shy wave, opening my notebook as if I didn't notice all the looks.

Pansy seemed to shift away from me, pretending to be doing something to her notes, likely to avoid having to make conversation.

Traitor.

Then again, this was what I wanted, so I suppose I can't complain… The teacher began droning on and I doodled on the blank sheet of paper in front of me, leaning my head on one hand and pretending to pay attention. Our instructor hadn't been speaking for two minutes when I felt something hit the back of my left foot.

Curiously, I glanced downward, furrowing my brow slightly when I saw a crumpled paper ball on the floor. Glancing upwards once— it only took a nervous look from Harry to know where it was from— I picked it up, knowing that Binns wouldn't notice a thing. After unceremoniously uncrumpling it and smoothing out the crinkles to read the almost illegible handwriting, I scowled, tapping my fingers against the desk. What a waste of time. Was this what couples did, passed notes back and forth in class? Honestly.

 

**hey. C:**

**just feeding the flames. what do u think there saying?**

**-H**

 

Oh god. Smiley faces, no capitalization, and improper use of grammar. This kid was going to be the death of me. I got out a fresh sheet— if I tried to write on the one he'd thrown it would likely rip— and proceeded to respond.

 

**Potter. Are there no bounds to your stupidity? If you're going to write notes to me,**

**then do it properly. And I don't do smiley faces. Ever. EVER.**

**\- Draco Lucius Malfoy**

 

I folded the note into a neat square, glancing once up at the board to check the notes, before turning in my seat and flicking the note at Potter. He looked almost delighted, a wide grin spreading across his face as he grabbed it with what I guess could be called gusto. Snorting, I faced forwards once more, and waited.

I didn't have to wait long.

 

**My apologies, my darling Draco. Allow me to try once more:**

**Hello. I am merely trying to make our 'relationship' look convincing**

**(and start a conversation with you. You know you look adorable when you**

**scowl, right?). What do you think our classmates were— and likely still are—**

**whispering about?**

**-Harry James Potter**

 

… The note took me a bit off guard, and I turned back to Potter, unsure whether to quirk an eyebrow or scowl— though probably not the latter, as apparently he found that adorable. Firstly, what the hell? Who gave him permission to call me darling?

**Potter.**

**Do not call me that. And I am NOT adorable. NOT. Not not not not NOT.**

**It is likely petty gossip, just ignore it.**

**-Draco Lucius Malfoy**

 

**All right, whatever you say Pumpkin!**

**I don't think I've ever been this talked about, aha.**

**Oh, and when I suggested we kiss out in the hall, I was hoping for a REAL kiss.**

**-Harry James Potter**

 

My face heated up. Communicating through notes must have done wonders for the boys confidence. I glared at the paper, whipping my head around to find Harry staring innocently off into space. Too innocently, in my opinion.

 

**Don't call me Pumpkin either!**

**I do NOT want to talk about kissing! Especially kissing you. You're getting awfully bold**

**aren't you? >:[**

**ps: Angry emoticons do not count.**

**-Draco Lucius Malfoy**

 

**Roger that Muffin.**

**That's fine, we don't have to talk about kissing. There are plenty of other things**

**I could do to you. >;]**

**ps: The little sideways v means it qualifies.**

**-Harry James Potter.**

 

I could feel my mouth run dry as I read through the note. Dear lord what was he saying?

 

**No- what? I am not food! And stop thinking perverted thoughts about me in class! Or ever**

**for that matter.**

**ps: No, that does NOT mean it qualifies!**

**-Draco Lucius Malfoy**

 

**No problem Sexy. You might not be food, but I can guarantee that you taste**

**delicious. I'd be happy to prove that theory. :3**

**ps: It so totally does.**

**-Harry James Potter**

 

All right, I was done with the notes. I could scarcely believe what I was reading. I crumpled up all the pieces of paper, intending on throwing them all out as soon as I got a chance. I thought I was blushing— I couldn't be sure— though I was more angry than embarrassed. And more irritated than angry. Who said something like that? I made a show of crossing my arms and turning my head up, so that he would know that I did not approve. At all. Not even a little bit. A few seconds passed, and I forced myself to take notes, pressing harder than I normally would with my pencil on the paper. The class dragged on, the minute hand hardly seeming to move on the clock above the board. There was another tap at my foot, after a while, and I frowned. Deciding to ignore it, I pressed on, intent on getting all the notes down. It was much better than read Potter's pornographic notes. However when another tap came, and another, I gave in.

**Hey, I'm sorry. I just**

there were a bunch of scribble marks here, and I wondered briefly what had been crossed out.

**was giving you a hard time. I know you're not actually interested. Forgive me?**

**-Harry James Potter**

Just because he'd apologized did not make it okay in my book. I scribbled down a few more notes, before slowly turning my head, frowning. I instantly regretted it. The look on Potter's face was just so pitifully hopeful, that it was all I could do not to just go on a rampage and start killing puppies. If only I were more like my father. He wouldn't have stood for this crap. But thinking of my father led me to thinking about my mother, and I turned to face forward in my seat, scowling again. Mother. If it weren't for her, I wouldn't be in this mess in the first place. I waved a hand at Potter to get him to stop looking so pathetic which he seemed to take as encouragement, for a relieved grin lit up his face. The bell rang soon after and before I could even gather my things Potter was at my desk.

"So hey, you have AP lit next right? I can walk you there." He said this almost shyly, but it wasn't enough to distract me from asking the obvious question.

"…How do you know what my next class is?"

Potter flushed. He scratched the back of his neck, and right about then was the time that Pansy got up in what appeared to be mild disgust. Ugh, the clean-up after this was going to be terrible. But everyone would understand- at least my people would. I wasn't sure about Potter's friends. Hell, I didn't even know Potter's friends.

"Er— well… I already told you that I memorized your schedule. Anyway, let's go!"

I reeled backwards as the raven-haired male grabbed at my wrist, but that did little to stop him from dragging me out the door. The crowd of students in the hall was as thick and loud as usual, but as we exited the classroom I was yanked forwards as Potter abruptly stopped, releasing me. I stumbled a bit into the teen's back, but caught myself quick enough, and I dusted the front of my shirt off rather irritably. Honestly, if I had to keep dealing with people who insisted on treating me so roughly, I was going to stab someone.

"Hey Harry," I heard a voice say, and I quirked an eyebrow at the teen with firetruck red hair in front of us. He was well built but had a sort of dumb look about him, I couldn't for the life of me remember his name, but I knew I'd seen him around before. Ron… Weasel, or something. Potter didn't say anything for a moment, and I rolled my eyes when I noticed that Weasel was staring at me incredulously. He had that sort of 'I can't believe it' look on his face.

What, had he just heard the rumors? Honestly, it wasn't as if it were a surprise by now.

"Not now Ron!" Potter muttered, and then a hand at the small of my back was pushing me forward. The intimacy of the touch wasn't lost on me, so I shook it off, scowling back at him. He held his hands up, a small smile curling his lips. Unacceptable. I refused to be a source of amusement.

"Who was that?" I asked, folding my arms across my chest and intent on being as big of an ass as possible while we were still walking together. He wanted to walk me, he was going to pay the price. Potter rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly, turning a bit red in the face. God I was tired of all this blushing. It was getting really annoying.

"Oh…uh— that's just Ron," He mumbled. "Don't worry about it."

I quirked an eyebrow, stepping a bit closer to him to avoid a student walking by. "Friend, foe, lackey?" I prompted, intent on getting some more information on the Weasel. Even though I knew what he was called now, I just couldn't give up such a perfect name. Potter seemed to have slowed a bit so I was walking slightly in front of him, so I had to turn my head when I spoke. Of course, as I did it was far to easy to see that the raven-haired male was staring at my ass. Honestly. What was his problem? …Then again, I had worn these pants to tempt him…

Deciding that this was just the tiniest bit my fault instead of hitting him like I intended I merely cleared my throat, stopping. We'd reached the classroom already, and I didn't want Potter to be late because of me. Most teachers weren't so accommodating when students missed the beginning of class. Potter's eyes snapped up, and the guilt in his gaze made me want to snicker.

"Er— right. We're here. Uh…" Potter trailed off, and I rolled my eyes, throwing my arm up in a lazy wave.

"Yes yes love and kisses and blah blah. See you at lunch," I articulated, reaching forward to push the door open a bit more. However my hand was snatched from the air, and I turned to stare back at Potter rather crossly. "What do you think you're—"

But he didn't let go, and I didn't pull my hand away because I was too curious, and to my bewilderment he placed a small kiss on the heel of my palm. Potter's eyes fluttered shut for a moment and time seemed to stand still, my eyes widening from the sheer strangeness of it all. The brief moment I felt his lips brush my skin caught me off guard, sending a shudder down my spine. The black eyelashes contrasted sharply against the white of his cheekbones, and I couldn't' take the madness any longer. I pulled my hand away, pressing it against my chest. I could feel the abnormal thumping of my heart and frowned, my expression turning to one of confusion as Potter opened his eyes. There were people staring— I knew that— and I knew I should just gone into my classroom but…

Potter smiled sheepishly, waving goodbye.

"Yeah— see ya."

…He was such a fucking weirdo.

I shook my head, brushing off the strange experience and stepping into the interior of the classroom just as the bell rang. Taking my seat I took out my notebook, sighing as the teacher cheerfully greeted us. Teachers had no right to be cheerful. Sitting there talking to teenagers who had absolutely no interest in what you were saying day in and day out? How did they keep their sanity, let alone smile? But it wasn't my problem. I opened the book we'd been reading— a rather boring classic by the name of Jane Eyre— and took out the bookmark.

"So Draco, are you excited for the dance?"

Oh my god oh my god. Why couldn't people just leave me alone? Was there some sort of sign hung around my neck that said 'talk to me?' I was a fairly intimidating person— I got it from my father— so why did everyone feel the need to start a conversation? I scowled, turning my head slowly towards the girl sitting next to me. She had rather frizzy hair and was rather homely looking, but she'd been in several of my classes over the years. Granger, I was fairly certain.

"...Why do you ask?"

Granger shrugged, tapping her fingers against the book. "With you and Harry dating it must be rather exciting… it's the day after tomorrow, after all."

Why did everyone presume they had the right to speak about Potter and I's love life? Or rather, lack-thereof? But there was no point in arguing or blowing our cover. "…Yes. Yes, of course— I'm positively thrilled." Ooh, that was a bit too much sarcasm. Gotta work on that. To (hopefully) distract her from that I cleared my throat, shaking my head a bit. "What, are you one of Po— Harry's friends?" It would sound strange to call him by his last name in front of other people, I suppose…

The girl nodded, crossing her arms rather suspiciously. "Yes. One of his best friends, actually." She said it so matter-of-factly, I wanted to smack her. What did she want, a medal?

"I see," I replied, already disinterested in the conversation. Granger appeared to want to say more, but the teacher began calling on students to answer questions and her hand shot up into the air. That was just one less problem for me.

~

"Where do you want to sit?"

God, somewhere far away from all things Potter. He was all I'd heard about all day— everyone coming up and asking if we were happy together, if I was actually gay, who'd asked who out, and other such nonsense. And yet here we were, standing together with lunch trays in hand and staring out over the cafeteria. I sighed, cursing my terrible luck as I began walking over to a table far in the back corner. It was populated with all annoying band and drama geeks, but there was an open table where my 'boyfriend' and I could be away from prying eyes. Potter had followed, as I knew he would, and I set my tray down, turning to face the idiot as he sat next to me. There were so many things that needed to be done, and for such a short time. It was only two days, two days, and then I'd be free of this nonsense. But still, if I was going to do this, I was going to do it correctly.

"If we're going to pretend to be dating, we've got to get our story straight," I instructed, crossing my legs. Potter followed the motion with his eyes, swallowing before nodding hesitantly .

"Er… yeah, okay."

I nodded. "Now, here's the story. You asked me out one day after school, and I said yes. Got it?"

Potter wrinkled his nose, frowning. "But that's not… not…"

I rolled my eyes. "Not what Potter?"

"Not… romantic enough."

Scowling, I crossed my arms. "Really Potter?" He nodded timidly, before seeming to grow more sure of himself and nodding more firmly. "Fine then. You come up with something." I was a bit insulted. I could be romantic if I wanted to be. I just… didn't want to be. Potter looked down at the table, twiddling his thumbs together as he seemed to take a calming breath.

"Well… this is how I think it should have happened. I would… write uh, little notes for you, every day. Every time I saw you— explaining how I felt or, sometimes just saying hey or how… absolutely amazing I think you are. And I meant to give them to you but I could never dig up the courage and— and then one day, I dropped one on my way out of class. You found it and saw your name and read it and… and were a little weirded out. But! But the more you thought about it, the more you came to see it as… sweet. You caught up with me after school and asked about it, and I… I told you that— that you were my anchor, my reason for bothering to come to school, my… you were the person I valued most. And you… you offered to see where it could go." Potter looked up at me, having been staring at the table during his entire little spiel, and I suppose the incredulous and somewhat confused look on my face might have discouraged him. A flush took over his cheeks and he cleared his throat, staring straight ahead. "I mean— that's a much better story that me just asking you out after school… right?"

That might have been true, but Potter's little 'story' sounded too thought out. "…Why are you so creepy?" I asked, running a hand down my face. It would be just my luck that a weirdo would have such a huge crush on me. With any luck he'd see me for the jackass I am over the next couple days and get over it. It was a sad and unfortunate truth, but… I didn't have much going for me save for my looks and intelligence. Then again, what else did a Malfoy need? I wasn't nice to people because I didn't particularly care how they saw me, and if that made me a jerk, so be it. Potter pushed his food around his tray, pouting a bit.

"…I thought it was a good idea…"

"Fine— whatever, it doesn't matter." I breathed heavily and twirled the noodles around my fork, filling my mouth with the food as I attempted to get over what a complete freak Potter was. I licked the excess sauce from the side of my mouth and then took a sip from the milk carton, shaking my head once I'd finished. "Anyway, I've gotta stop by the locker room to grab my gym clothes. I was supposed to take them home days ago." I looked over to Potter to see if he would be all right with this plan (not that I cared), and was aggravated to see him in some sort of daze. I growled, snapping my fingers in front of his face once, twice. "Hey! Earth to loser! Will you please focus for two minutes?" Potter blinked rapidly, shaking his head as his cheeks burned red once more. Seriously, what was his problem?

"S-sorry! I just— can I hold your hand?"

I threw my arms up, standing and stomping over to the entrance of the cafeteria. The trays could be dealt with later. "Where the fuck did that come from?" I asked in exasperation, stalling to try and cover up the little tidbit that I couldn't say 'no' to anything. Potter shrugged, though he looked a bit sheepish.

"Thought you had to agree to everything?"

"You said you wouldn't take advantage of that," I hissed, scowling. But even as I did I thrust out my hand, shaking it a bit as I waited impatiently for Potter to take it. Honestly, it was bad enough this morning. Why did he insist on touching me all the time? It was getting very annoying. Some students took notice of my extravagant display, regarding our intertwined hands with widened eyes. Potter's hand wasn't sweaty or otherwise unpleasant this time, so I supposed I could bear it. Still, I just didn't understand. What was so special about holding someone's hand? It didn't make any sense to me. "Come on, we're going to the gym." I might have sounded a bit petulant, but I figured I was allowed to have an attitude. Especially when I saw the ecstatic look on Potter's face as he looked down at where we were connected with a strangely tender expression. I didn't even want to guess what he was thinking about.

Even though teachers told us not to leave the lunchroom before the bell rang, there was no one around to enforce the rule. So Potter and I managed to reach the locker room without much trouble, and I yanked my hand away as soon as we reached it. He was getting to be a bit ridiculous. Next he'd start asking if we could go on a date, or something equally preposterous. Sending a glare towards him I headed for my old locker— I'd be surprised if no one had moved my things yet— intent on moving quickly so we could get out of the tiled room as quickly as possible. It was completely empty, leaving me alone with Potter— something I wasn't too keen on, especially with what happened last time.

"I really was going to tell you," Potter started, and I sighed, wishing that he could just… not talk. Like— ever. That would be nice.

"About what, Potter," I asked, exasperation seeping into my tone. But before he could respond, the faint sound of footsteps came from the direction of the entrance. I wondered briefly who it was, before I felt the raven-haired male grab onto my arm, pulling me into his chest. "What the hell!" I said indignantly, yanking away. He released me, but a bit reluctantly, gesturing in the direction of the noises.

"We should— you know— give them a show," He whispered, presumably so whomever it was wouldn't hear us. I frowned, clicking my tongue as I pointed out the various flaws in that plan to myself. "I mean— we want to be convincing, don't we?"

I sent a glare at the black-haired male— for he obviously had ulterior motives. But he was right of course, and I furrowed my brow slightly in a determined expression, steeling myself and standing a bit taller when I heard the footsteps growing closer. With a short, sharp nod I took a step closer to the infuriating boy, reaching up my pale hands towards his head and resisting the urge to roll my eyes as his breath hitched. Honestly, I couldn't understand why I seemed to have such an effect on him. This wasn't a big deal. Just a kiss, that's all it was. I'd done it before— though the first time wasn't voluntary at all. Just a quick peck and then I'd be done. Whoever was getting closer would find us and spread the rumor, with would be perfect for keeping my acquaintances away from me for a little longer. With those thoughts in mind, I nodded to myself, pep talk working as it was wont to do. I threaded my fingers through Potter's black hair, leaning closer and tilting my head slightly. Everything was going fine— until our lips connected. Something in him seemed to snap, and I let out a surprised, muffled noise as I felt myself being roughly hoisted up by the legs, my fake boyfriends hands moving to my ass and firmly squeezing once, twice, before I registered that we were moving. I hooked my ankles around Potter instinctively— I didn't want to fall after all— but when my back hit the row of lockers behind me, it crossed my mind that perhaps the other male was taking things too far. Pretending to be dating and sharing a few innocent kisses was one thing, engaging in a hard core make-out session was another.

I tried to pull away, opening my lips to berate the horny bastard, but I froze when I felt Potter's tongue thrust into my mouth. The pink muscle plundered my dumbfounded orifice as if searching for something hidden, and I unfortunately allowed a small whimper to escape from my mouth as the footsteps grew louder. Potter's large hands pulled my hips forward and I squirmed in his grip, which only seemed to excite him more. It really wasn't my fault. Potter swiped his tongue against the inside of my cheek, and I tensed as one hand started up the back of my shirt, feeling his long fingers tenderly stroke my suddenly sensitive skin. A startled gasp puffed from my lips and Potter seemed to take this as encouragement, because he pressed closer, pressing his hips into mine and, eliciting another sharp inhale. It wasn't my fault. Eyes that I didn't remember closing shot open as I frantically realized things were getting out of control. My gaze darted up, and I was just in time to make eye contact with one Neville Longbottom.

Ah. So that's who the footsteps belonged to.

There was a horror stricken expression on his face, but it only lasted a moment before he turned swiftly on his heel and darted away.

Well that was all very well, but Potter didn't seem to notice that our little show didn't need to continue anymore, or even that it had gone way out of hand.

My hands, which had previously been laying dormant in his hair dropped to his shoulders, shoving against him and hoping he'd get the message. But Potter seemed too far gone, and I tensed when his hips continued pressing insistently into mine, a breathy moan escaping his lips.

Bloody hell.

Yanking my head away I inhaled sharply, wiggling a knee in between us and using it to assist me in shoving Potter away. Far, far away.

"What the fuck is wrong with you!" I half-shouted, keeping my voice down just in case Longbottom was still within hearing range. "The point was to look convincing! That— that was practically rape!"

He didn't say anything, staring at me with slightly widened eyes as he appeared to try and catch his breath. The guy looked so disheveled— I could only hope that I didn't look the same. The thing that caused a flush to rise to my cheeks, however, was that there was a noticeable bulge in the front of his pants.

I bit my bottom lip once, hard, turning swiftly around and stalking out of the locker room.

Potter may be gay, but I was definitely not.

~

I didn't hear from Potter for the rest of the day. Which was a very good thing, in my opinion. The ever-present whispers that seemed to follow me grew louder after that little 'incident' in the locker room, and I could only assume that Longbottom had gone and snitched about it to everyone. Which of course, was what Potter and I had wanted— but I wasn't expecting the gossip to be about something so… so— horrifying! I could still feel the press of Potter's eager lips against mine, still remembered the shocked and slightly guilty expression on his face after I'd shoved him away.

Hmph.

Served him right.

Despite the fact that it had taken to snowing outside and it was far too cold for a freeze baby such as myself, I decided to walk home. It wasn't too far, and it beat taking the bus or waiting around for Potter to give me a ride. I didn't even want to think about him, at the moment. Every time I did it filled me with rage and some weird, warm emotion that I had decided to label fury. How dare he put his hands on me in such a manner!

The moment I stepped outside the building with the chatty masses, I was assaulted by a blast of freezing air and snow. It was almost enough to make me change my mind… then my eyes were drawn to Potter's car in the parking lot, and I resolutely stepped forward, determined to get out of there before the asshole could spot me in the crowd and ask if I wanted him to take me home. This bet was really beginning to take its toll on me… if I didn't have such pride I would have given up ages ago. But the benefits would all be worth it, in the end…at least, this is what I had to tell myself to avoid marching back in the school and strangling my new 'boyfriend'.

The walk home took far longer than it should have, as I had to keep stopping in attempts to warm myself. My breath appeared in front of my lips like twisting smoke, and my ears felt frozen against my head. Why didn't I ever bring enough winter clothing to school? Especially when I knew how cold it got. But finally, I was walking quickly up my driveway, and after shoving the key into the lock I burst inside my house.

"Draco darling!"

Oh just kill me now.

I aimed a scowl at my mother as she walked towards me, a placid smile on her face and a devious glint in her eyes. This was all her fault, I reminded myself, if anyone I should take my anger out on her. But before I could say anything she crossed her arms over her chest, flipping her blonde locks over one shoulder.

"Why did you neglect to tell me that you were dating the Potter boy? I didn't even know you were gay sweetheart!"

Why did I think coming home would be a good thing? Even dealing with my fake boyfriend would be better than trying to have a conversation with my mother. I felt my bones gradually heating up as the warmth of the house enveloped me and slowly got rid of the cold, and I promptly dropped my backpack on the floor.

"Not that I mind of course. You can't help who you have feelings for," She continued, and I inhaled deeply, resisting the urge to scream.

"We are  _not_  dating," I said after I felt I was calmly composed. "I am  _not_  gay, and  _this is all your fault!_ " I lost a bit of the composure on the last few words, but I figured I'd done well enough. Father wasn't home, so it didn't matter how I conducted myself in front of Mother. She feigned surprise, placing a hand over her chest.

"Why darling whatever do you mean? How on earth did I cause this?"

Oh, she knew very well what she did. I glared, stomping past my infuriating mother and moving to the kitchen. "This bloody bet you tricked me into! If I didn't need a new car so badly I wouldn't have agreed. And what would father say if he knew of your deviousness!" The threat was empty, Lucius had long ago accepted Narcissa's other side. Generally, she was quite a sweet woman, but she just couldn't resist the chance to torture someone… and that someone was usually me. The bet had started with her claiming I always refused everything she wanted me to do, and of course, I denied it. One can imagine what happened from there.

"Now now love, you only have a few more days to go. And once the weekend comes you can stay home and not have to worry about anything but your chores." She said this with a rather giddy expression, and I scowled at her moodily as she skipped out of the room. Not literally of course, but she might as well have been.

Oh, she would pay…

Grabbing a soda from the refrigerator I stomped to my room just because I could, acting as petulantly as possible because no one was watching. Even though I had yet to do any of my homework I flopped myself down on my bed, closing my eyes and beginning to bemoan my current situation. I could whine and act like a child if I wanted to, thank you very much.

The door to my room was left open, and I glared at the hallway as if my mother could see it, wondering if there was no end to the suffering she wanted to put me through. Idly, I questioned how she'd found out about Potter and I. Likely, some little brat at school had blabbed to their parents, and the adults in question had called my mother. It seemed like all the moms of our school had nothing better to do than gossip about the students. It was a bit sad, really.

My musings were cut off by the sound of a doorbell ringing, and I rolled my eyes, turning over on the covers. Likely a guest for Narcissa. None of my friends would dare come to the house without calling first. I listened to the sound of my mother's footsteps moving to the front door, hearing it open without so much as of 'who is it'. Since my room was just up the stairs, I could hear essentially everything on the first floor, if I cared to listen. There was the sound of my mother's voice, followed by a light baritone, and that was when I tuned out. Sitting up I took off my shoes and socks, pressing my hands to my ears and feeling how cold they still were. I really couldn't stand this place. Cold during winter, cold during spring, cold during fall… and during summer it was almost unnaturally hot. Why people chose to live here, I would never know.

"Draco love! Your boyfriend is here!"

I could not have heard her correctly. I immediately sat up straight, feeling a sense of panic settle over me. Potter was here? In my HOUSE? What the hell— why? But then I heard the sound of feet treading up the stairs, and I jumped up, chewing on the inside of my cheek as I deliberated over what to do. Should I go and push him out the front door? Maybe stand on top of the stairs and shout at him to leave? There was no way I was going to let him in my room.

"Draco?"

Bloody hell he was in my room. I snapped out of my thoughts, alarmed to see Potter standing directly in front of me.

"What do you want?" I asked, exasperation creeping into my tone. It wasn't enough that I had to see him during school, no, I had to see him after it as well. Potter seemed to be a bit hurt with my tone— good. He deserved it, after molesting me in such a way. I crossed my arms over my chest, eyeing him suspiciously. "Well?"

"I… I wanted to apologize, for what— erm, happened. I just can't seem to control myself around you."

I frowned, tapping my fingers against my arms. "Thank you, Captain Obvious."

"You're welcome Sergeant Sarcasm." His lips twitched and he looked up at me, sighing. I wasn't quite expecting a response to that, so his next words caught me off guard. "Just— can we go somewhere? I want to show you that I'm not all that bad. I promise not to try anything."

This caused a scowl to be brought to my face and I leaned away from him, not quite believing the words. "That's what you said last time."

Potter flushed, rubbing the back of his neck and shuffling his feet awkwardly against the ground. "Um— yea. But we'll be in public this time so… I'm much more likely to keep this promise. Please?"

The expression he fixed me with was so pathetically hopeful, it was all I could do not to gag.

"Whatever. It's not like I can say no." I sighed, moving over to dresser to get socks that weren't damp with the cold. "Just let me put on my shoes. Wait downstairs." My toes were almost engulfed by the carpet beneath me, and I wiggled them slightly, savoring the feeling. But when I failed to hear any affirmation or footsteps on Potter's part I turned, quirking an eyebrow at his dumbstruck gaze.

He whipped his head up after a moment, meeting my eyes and flushing again.

"Sorry I— I've just never seen you barefoot, before."

What an idiotic reason to get distracted. There was absolutely nothing interesting about my feet.

"Just go. I'll meet you in the car."

The anger in my tone got him moving, and he nodded, moving quickly out the door and glancing around nervously, as if he'd just realized where he was. Why did life hate me? Grumbling under my breath I shoved my feet into a pair of thick socks, grabbing a pair of boots as well and sliding them on. My mother popped her head into the room, a smug grin on her face.

"So darling—"

"Go away mother."

She chuckled, but obeyed, and I stomped out of my room, wishing I'd chosen to wear something different. I didn't want to tempt Potter anymore than I already did. Teasing him wasn't any fun if he actually had the balls to do something about it. I wondered briefly if I should change, before I had horrific visions of Potter walking in while I had my pants down, and quickly decided against it.

I swear I could hear my mother cackling evilly behind me as I shuffled hesitantly down the stairs, crossing my arms across my chest as if that would protect me from all that was Potter. "You can stop it at any time Draco~!" My mother called out sweetly, and I had half a mind to shout back a few nasty words. But this was my mother after all, so I bit my tongue, slamming the door behind me only a bit harder than necessary.

Potter had pulled the car much too far up the driveway and I scowled, shooing him back with one hand. He seemed to get the hint for he backed up— slowly— and I steeled myself one last time for what I was getting myself into. Once Potter was on the street I reluctantly climbed into the car, shutting it softly with one last backwards glance at my house. I could hear him fiddling nervously with the key chains dangling off the keyring, and it took all I had not to roll my eyes so far up they fell out my head. "Where are we going Potter?"

His breath hitched, and then the car started, jumping forwards a bit before settling. "Th-the ice skating rink."

He must have been joking.

"Are you kidding? I don't know how to ice skate. And I hate the cold." I looked over to him crossly and he seemed to be fighting a smile. The nerve of him.

"I know. But they have free hot chocolate and… I can teach you."

Yeah. Like that was going to happen.

I leaned back in my seat, switching my gaze to out the window. The silence during the ride was likely awkward for him, which I was glad for. Maybe if I made him regret taking me out here he wouldn't do it again. The scenery flashed by, everything snow covered and completely white. I hated it. The winter months were always a time that I stayed inside, sipping at my hot cocoa and watching sci-fi movies, as well as the occasional Disney classic. And how the hell did Potter know I liked hot cocoa? So creepy…

I was pouting the whole way there. I was so tired of having to hang around him. So tired of this dumb bet. So tired of  _everything_ that involved Potter, currently.

As we pulled up, I surveyed it distastefully, sitting up in my seat. A small hut stood off to the side that was likely the source of the skates, and the hot chocolate Potter had been speaking about. There were various couples out, and a few little kids tottering around. No guard rails, nothing to keep you from completely wiping out on the ice. It probably wasn't even thick enough to skate on. Overall, it was not the sort of place I would ever find myself at. Ever.

I was so distracted by my angered thoughts that it caught me by surprise when the side door was opened, Potter standing outside sheepishly.

"Getting out anytime soon?"

Potter did not deserve to joke with me. I sent him a halfhearted glare, exiting the vehicle and folding my arms across my chest to keep out the cold. He shut the door behind me, and I turned to face him, expression just as bitter as I felt. We were parked on top of a hill, one of about seven other cars. The hill led towards the hut, and the only part of the ground not covered with snow were our tire tracks.

"…Oh come on, don't look at me like that!" He said after a few moments, the words practically coming out as a whine. "Look, after you get going, you won't even feel the cold."

Easy for him to say. He had a scarf, and earmuffs. "Let's just get this over with," I muttered, turning and beginning to walk towards the rink. I was determined not to have even a semblance of fun. At all. It would be a could day in hell before—

"Ah!"

Something freezing and wet was dripping down the back of my shirt. That's it. Potter was going to die.

I turned slowly, fixing him with my most evil glare. He looked innocent, but the snow on his hands gave him away. "Potter." There was no way he was leaving this battlefield without a few casualties of war.

I scooped up a handful of snow, ignoring the slight sting of the cold and whipped it at the raven-haired male, listening gleefully to his shout of surprise. He dived behind the car and I followed, gathering more snow as I went. I was going to win this.

But he seemed to think otherwise, for a freezing ball of slush hit my neck and I reeled backwards.

"Dammit Potter!"

"Don't think I'll go easy on you just because you're cute!"

"I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that."

"Ah— that was my eye!"

"Serves you right."

I dived out of the way of an incoming snowball, lobbing a few in his general direction as I hit the ground. Snow sifted up my sleeves but I didn't care, more concerned with the incoming fire on my right flank.

I shoved Potter down with one hand, using the other to pelt his face with snow. It probably didn't count as 'playing fair', but what did I care?

"Pbbt— not in the mouth!"

"You started this, accept your punishment with dignity!" He pushed me off, tossing a snowball at my chest.

"Oof—"

"FOR NARNIA!"

"You're such a loser."

I'd made the left side of the car my base and Potter was attempting to take it by storm, seeming to have an endless supply of snowballs at his disposal.

"Take this!"

"Aha! You've fallen right into my trap."

"What trap? Draco—"

Seeing as I didn't actually have a trap ready I tackled Potter back. I, luckily, had the element of surprise as we hit the snow, and we fell towards the gentle slope next to the car. Potter's breath caught on a laugh and he latched his arms around me, causing us to roll downwards, wind whipping against my cheeks. We were completely coated in snow after the first turn over, and I expelled snow from my mouth, unable to help my grin as we starting moving faster. I shut my eyes against the cold, all but breathless as we landed in a large pile of white precipitation at the bottom.

I rolled off of Potter, brushing snow off of my face and shivering a bit at the sting of cold. We ended up splayed out side by side, and my head lolled to the left, eyes opening as I exhaled breathlessly, covered completely with snow. Potter was watching me with an open mouthed smile, eyes widened incredulously.

I attempted to start breathing again, pressing my hands against my stomach. "Wh-what?" I asked, shaking my head.

He mimicked the motion, sitting up and brushing a few flakes off his hair.

"Nothing I just— you're laughing."

Damn.

Sighing I sat up as well, dusting my self off and attempting to tone down my chuckles. I was so disappointed in myself. "…So I am." Potter's grin grew as I stood, and I rolled my eyes. "No need to make a fuss over it. Let's go get some skates."

The raven-haired male jumped up, smile growing to ridiculous proportions. "You mean— you're gonna let me teach you how to ice skate?"

"Don't get too excited. I'm only letting you do this because I want to see how badly you fail."

Potter laughed at that, waving me off. He obviously wasn't taking my words as seriously as he should have been. I let him grab my hand and lead me to the hut, a few adults giving us amused looks at our snow-covered bodies. I used my free hand to brush off the melting ice from my clothes.

"Size?" The teen in pink gloves behind the counter asked, already guessing at what we wanted. Potter shot me a glance, and I quirked an eyebrow gently pulling my hand away from his.

"What, don't you already know?" I asked rather sarcastically, and he flushed. He already knew so much about me, it was hard to believe he hadn't found out such a simple detail. Seriously, the dude was like a stalker. Deciding to take pity on him I looked back at the girl and gave her the information she wanted, turning to look dubiously at the rink while Potter did the same. It just looked so unnecessarily, moving around on those sharp blades. I was already beginning to have second thoughts.

"…It's really not that difficult."

"Tch," I scoffed, turning around as the pink-gloved girl placed our skates on the counter. "Isn't that what everyone says about things they can do that other people can't?"

Potter grinned, picking up both sets of ice-skates and walking them over to a bench off to the side of the rink. I followed, glancing nervously at the blades. And those were supposed to go on my feet? Sitting down as Potter began lacing up his own pair I watched carefully, so I wouldn't be forced to ask for help on something so simple.

I'd never been ice-skating before because I didn't want to go.

"Need help with that?"

"No," I snapped, shoving my foot into the skate and doing it up quickly to prove that I really didn't. I did the other one a bit slower, sighing a bit as the last knot was tied, before sitting up straight and glaring at the frozen lake. This before me, was my enemy.

"…Draco. It's not going to attack you."

I glanced crossly over at Potter. "I know that. …Help me stand."

The raven-haired male jumped at the opportunity, placing an arm around my waist and gripping as I attempted to balance on the thin blades beneath me. This was absolutely ridiculous. Who the hell did this for fun?

I wobbled a bit and Potter's grip grew tighter, straying a little too low for my liking.

"Watch your hands," I mumbled, almost pitching forward before finally standing upright.

"Er— watching. But look, you're standing!"

"And what an accomplishment that is. Let's just get to the ice."

Potter kept a guiding hand on my back, shaking his head. "You know, it's a wonder how people manage to put up with your sarcasm."

"Because I try so hard to please people."

"Personally I find it kinda sexy."

"Watch it."

"Sorry."

We moved forward— I slowly of course— but we moved, and once we hit the ice it only confirmed in my mind that this was a bad idea. First of all, I was slowly starting to realize just how cold it was after rolling around in the snow. Second, my feet slipped out from under me immediately after stepping onto the lake.

"Woah!"

An arm caught me around my back and I clung to Potter's scarf, shaking my head furiously.

"I'm not doing this."

"Come on— you haven't even tried yet."

"I'm not doing this."

"It'll be fun Draco!"

I turned in an attempt to make a break for it but he just moved me farther out, refusing my pleas to turn around and keeping a firm grip around my back. I was moving but I wasn't doing any of the work. Potter skated very slowly, pushing me along as he went. I darted my eyes down to our feet, biting my lip as I tried to work out the chances of the blade cutting me from there.

"Potter…"

"Just trust me. Move your feet one at a time, like this."

He released me slowly to demonstrate, skating ahead and turning to watch at me with an encouraging smile. I threw my arms out to keep my balance, sending him a wide-eyed look that said I was nowhere near ready to be by myself. After I almost fell for a second time Potter clamped a hand over his mouth, holding back a laugh.

"Shutup!" I hissed, scowling as he grabbed my hand.

"Sorry, sorry. It's not funny, I know…"

He tugged me forward a little bit and I glanced around, sighing as I accepted that everyone here was going to think we were a couple.

"Just do what I do."

Attempting to appease the guy, I moved my feet, attempting to mimic his movements. It wasn't nearly as graceful, but I managed to move the slightest bit forward.

"There you go!"

"Don't speak to me like I'm a child, Potter," I told him crossly.

"Haha, sorry. But see, it's not all that difficult, is it?"

"Whatever. I suppose not."

His hand tightened a bit around mine, and I was shocked by a sudden jolt of warmth. I glanced over at him, not wanting to risk pulling away, lest I start slipping again. He skated a bit closer, offering me a tentative smile.

"…You do know that I won that snowball fight earlier."

"Potter, I won that. Don't get the facts confused."

"You cheated!"

"I don't recall any rules being laid out."

Potter laughed, shoving me playfully with his elbow. I was slowly growing more confident with my skating, so I shook free of Potter's hand, taking a few precautionary steps by myself.

"Think you've got the hang of it?"

Nodding distractedly I slid forward a bit, trying to get into a good rhythm. Potter skated circles around me— literally— but I studiously ignored him, going slowly and working my way into a faster pace. A tentative smile curled my lips. It really wasn't that difficult. But suddenly my hands were grasped in two warm ones, and I looked up, met with Potter's mischievous smile.

"Hold on."

"What?" I shook my head as Potter— while skating backwards— pulled me forward, gaining speed as we curved around the rink and began passing a few people, who rolled their eyes as if we were two trouble-making teens cutting in on their skating time. "Potter— stop!" But he didn't. We were going entirely too fast, and he swung around, releasing one of my hands when we got close to the edge of the rink. I latched tightly on to the other one, meeting his eyes and shaking my head furiously. He merely laughed, drawing me in close as we went off the ice and hit ground, flopping over into the snow once our blades ran out of something to glide on.

I landed on top, hands still curled around whatever piece of Potter I could reach. I was still a beginner dammit! But Potter was laughing as if something fantastic and terribly amusing had just happened, one of his hands laying lightly over my waist.

I shifted and the laughter slowly began to diminish, the weirdo looking up at me with a smile.

"…Next time warn me before you do something like that," I grumbled, sitting up and climbing off Potter, wary of the skates.

His grin grew larger.,"Can do."

I attempted to stand once before falling over and deciding it was too difficult on my own, shooting my skating coach a look. "Help me up. I skated. Now I recall talk of some hot chocolate?"

He nodded eagerly, pulling me up after I held out a hand. It was difficult for me to walk on the ice skates so we wobbled back over to the bench where our shoes were, and I gladly switched. Potter did so as well, though I was sure he wasn't done skating yet. We both walked back over to the hut, and I looked meaningfully at the steaming machine in the corner.

"Free hot chocolate is the best kind," I sighed, watching as the girl went and grabbed us some cups. Potter nodded, agreeing with me, and I smiled as the Styrofoam was placed into my hands. It smelt delicious. I took a tentative sip, but frowned as I realized it was too hot to drink.

"Com on, lets sit down over here," he said, and I followed him to the bench again. There was a small breeze that seemed to have picked up, sending flurries of snow everywhere. I watched with slight fascination as a few flakes landed inside my hot chocolate.

We were sitting close, and I thought Potter might have been staring at me, but I didn't care. There was a hot drink to be had. I took another sip, satisfied that it was a good temperature. A particularly strong breeze blew through and I shivered, huddling in on myself for warmth.

"It's cold," I mumbled. Why didn't I bring a jacket, again?

There was a hand at my shoulder. I glanced over to Potter, wondering what on earth he thought he was doing. Slowly, an arm snaked around me, and I couldn't help but tense.

Potter was warm. But I couldn't just give in, so easily. Especially after I'd put all that effort into resisting for so long… His hand held firmly onto my arm, releasing every few moments as if he was changing his mind. I could feel myself heating up rather quickly, but shook my head, glancing over to him.

"P-Potter …"

He smiled. "I have a jacket in the trunk of my car."

He reached into his pocket for the keys. I jumped up from the seat a bit too quickly, strangely missing the warmth. Must have been colder than I thought. Some of the hot chocolate splashed out on my sleeve and I handed the cup to Potter, studiously avoiding his gaze. After snatching the keys from him, I started the trek up the snow-covered hill; grateful for the boots I'd thought to throw on before leaving.

Of course, Potter had to ruin a perfectly good outing by attempting to get intimate. Though technically, I told myself, frowning with the realization, this was a date. I just hated to label it as such. But he had been fairly well-behaved so far… at least, there had been no smooching.

Once I reached the car I shook my head, freeing the snowflakes there. Countless more fell seconds later and I sighed, pressing the button on the keyring and shoving open the trunk with one motion. There was a jacket bundled up in the corner, and I reached in, grabbing at it. But as I pulled back, surveying the other contents of the trunk, I grew confused.

There were all these… papers, there had to be hundreds. Some different shapes, sizes, colors, but they all seemed to have something in common. They were written on with Potter's untidy scrawl, the messages varying in length, and it was easy to spot more than one of them with my name.

What in the world was all this?

I grabbed one at random.

**saw you arguing with Theodore today. you must've been pretty upset, because you were doing that thing where you just sort of glare at the person instead of saying what's bothering you. It ruined third period for me, seeing you in the hall is normally what gets me through the rest of the day. I bet I could make you smile, if I tried.**

…What the hell?

I frowned, letting the scrap of paper flutter back into the trunk. It wasn't quite clicking in my head. Spotting another one my lips parted, and my brow furrowed as I picked it up. It was completely covered in my name, a litany of random scrawls that looked painstakingly written into the paper, deep grooves taking the place of some pencil lines. Despite the fact that the words appeared to have been written randomly all over the paper I could almost feel the time put into it, not a single inch of it left untouched.

I dropped this one even more quickly than the other, and my face scrunched up in confusion.

Staring into the trunk I stood still, reluctant to believe what I was seeing. These were…

"I was going to tell you."

I whipped around, a bit startled by the sound of Potter's voice. He was standing behind me, staring at the inside of the trunk with a guilty expression on his face. The cups were still steaming in his hands.

"Tell me what, exactly?"

He shuffled a bit and I closed the trunk.

"…That I had. Written those letters, I mean."

For the first time, I was struck by the thought that maybe Potter was actually serious about this whole 'liking me' thing. I mean, I knew he was attracted to me, sure. But actually having genuine… feelings? Like real, stare at this person in class, think about them when you get home, facebook stalk them feelings?

"Are you totally creeped out? Because if you're creeped out, I— I understand. I just— I was going to tell you—"

"Harry. Shutup."

"But I didn't want you to think I'm some sort of — what'd you call me?"

I rolled my eyes. There was a strange feeling dawning. I couldn't quite place it… I was admittedly a bit bewildered, but underneath that, there was an odd sense of… flattery.

"Your name, I believe."

A dumbstruck expression came over him and I quirked an eyebrow.

"Is it that surprising? Hand me my hot chocolate." He followed the instruction, and I sipped at it, sighing as the hot liquid went down my throat.

"…Am I missing something? Aren't you upset?"

I placed the cup on top of the car, shrugging on the jacket I'd got out of the trunk. It was one of those letterman jackets, with his name in bold white letters on the back. I felt like an idiot wearing it, and I glared at it distastefully. Wasn't this the sort of thing jocks made their girlfriends wear? And what sport did Potter play?

"Don't you have a different jacket?"

"What— no! Answer the question!" He stepped closer, almost pinning me to the back of the car, an expectant expression on his face. I sighed, leaning against the trunk and crossing my arms.

"No, I'm not upset." He seemed to be expecting more, prompting me with his eyes and needing reassurance that I wasn't going to freak out. I sighed, biting the inside of my cheek as I searched for the right words. "I think it's… sweet."

"…You... you do?"

"Oh can we just get past the sappy stuff? Yes I think its sweet! Drop it." I glared at him as we both went silent, a smile spreading across his lips. And it only continued growing as he leaned towards me. "Stop. Stop. Don't come any closer!" He didn't listen. And I cringed as I felt a pair of cold, chapped lips press lightly against my cheek.

I suppose it was better than being kissed anywhere else.

"What did I say," I muttered, gently shoving him away. He had the audacity to laugh.

"Sorry. It's just— I'm just happy. I didn't ever think that… I'm just happy."

"Can we just get back to what's important here?"

"Er…. what's important here?"

"The hot chocolate."

I swiveled, grabbing the cup from the top of the car and drinking as much as I could. It wasn't that hot anymore, and I wanted to stop myself before I said something even more stupid. I should have thrown a fit and demanded tat Potter take me home immediately. And why the hell had I called him by his first name?

"Let's go back to the bench," I suggested, and he nodded.

I needed to reassure myself. All this was, was me beginning to tolerate him. He was fine for snowball fights, and knew nice places to get free drinks. He was fine acquaintance material. After this whole school dance business, perhaps I'd keep him around. Just because he was warm didn't mean that I was attracted to him on any level. And if we were to be… acquaintances, then it was perfectly acceptable for us to be on a first name basis.

"Come on Draco!"

He grabbed my hand, and I all but froze, staring down at the intertwined appendages.

Oh, bloody hell. I might have a problem.

~

The rest of Thursday passed in a blur. I finally got the hang of ice skating, much to Potter's surprise. I think he was a bit disappointed though, that he didn't have to hold my hand anymore. True to his word, he didn't try anything else with me besides that one kiss on the cheek. And after he dropped me off at home, I refused to answer my mother's questions about why I looked so oddly pleased. It was simply a nice outing between friends, I explained. It had been quite a while since I'd felt the need or want to go anywhere with anyone, and Potter had turned out to be surprisingly entertaining. He was… a step above tolerable, really.

When I checked my phone, there were fifteen text messages and six missed calls waiting for me. I remembered that I hadn't brought it to school the past couple of days, not really wanting to communicate with anyone. Deciding the messages could wait until later, I threw it back on my dresser, switching the ringer to silent.

Friday morning I was woken by the sound of my father's car leaving the garage.

Since I wasn't awake when he came home, it was likely that he'd pulled another all nighter at his office, and had just come to grab something to eat. I didn't care, it was probably better that he wasn't here with all this Potter business. I rolled over in my bed, pulling the sheets up over my head and heaving out a sigh. I still had a good half hour before I had to wake up, and I planned on milking it dry. I had to get my sleep, after all. I had been having the most wonderful dream…

But of course, the phone rang. Who in the world would be calling at this hour? I shot a hand out from other the covers, feeling around for the landline on my nightstand. My palm hit something hard, and suddenly the vibrating phone was clattering around on the floor.

"Uuuggggghh…."

I leaned off the bed a little, fumbling a bit before grabbing it and pressing the green button.

"Who is it."

"This is Albus Dumbledore, from Hogwarts Local Schools, calling to inform that due to severe wind and snow conditions, school has been cancelled for the day."

"We don't want any."

I hung up the phone.

I shut my eyes, burrowing further under the covers, and allowing my body to relax. Then, I registered what the pre-recorded message had been saying. It woke me up immediately. No school! And on a Friday. Three day weekend for the win. I couldn't bring myself to go back to sleep, and jumped out of the bed. Well, it was more like rolled, but that's not the point. I shuffled into the bathroom, quite excited even though my body hadn't quite woken up yet. I took a long, hot shower, glad since I didn't often have the opportunity to during the week. Steam filled up the bathroom, and as I turned off the tap, a deep, contented sigh tumbled from my chest.

I resolved to laze about the house all day. And since I was lazing, there was no need to dress in nice clothes. Throwing on some sweatpants and an old T-shirt that proclaimed Pokémon Master! I decided that it would do.

"Who was it dear?" My mother said when I went downstairs. I couldn't help but smirk.

"The school. It's a snow day." Ah, those were the words every high-schooler dreams of hearing during the winter months.

"That's nice sweetie," Narcissa continued, and I followed her into the kitchen. "Would you like breakfast?" It was quite rare that she offered to make a meal. It would be smart to take advantage of the opportunity. I sent her a nod, fighting back a yawn and pulling out a chair at the table. You know, I thought to myself, no school meant no Potter for a day. That should have thrilled me, but… well, I'd already convinced myself that the kid wasn't all that bad. Undoubtedly weird, but not in a bad way.

I stood, deciding I might as well set the table. I could hear my mother getting out the eggs from the refrigerator, glancing over to see bacon in her hands as well. It had been a while since we'd actually sat and ate breakfast together.

I grabbed two plates, and rooted around the silverware drawer for two forks. The stove started heating up as I placed everything on the table, and after a moment my mother paused.

"…I think I hear someone pulling up in the driveway dear."

I paused. How in the world would my mother be able hear something like—

DING DONG!

Well.

Frowning, I walked over to the door, the wood feeling cold against my bare feet. The doorbell rang again and I waved a hand, rolling my eyes at this person's persistence. Who in the world would be coming to our house this early in the morning? It couldn't be father— he wouldn't have rung. Somebody trying to sell something?

I unlocked the door, pulling it open with the customary, "We don't want any."

"Uh, what?"

Oh, of course. Actually, I probably should have known. I crossed my arms, quirking an eyebrow at our guest.

"I don't recall saying that you could come over."

Potter shuffled his feet. "…I just figured you wouldn't mind, since we got along so well yesterday. And— and uh, I thought since you didn't have a car, you wouldn't… um, you'd like someone to do today— Agh! I meant, something to—uh—"

"Harry— shutup. It's fine."

His face was completely red. It was actually quite hilarious listening to Potter make a fool of himself. But if I let him the poor guy would probably stand their stuttering for hours. He rubbed the back of his neck and I rolled my eyes, turning and beckoning him inside. I could hear hesitant footsteps behind me and I looked over my shoulder. "It's pretty early, you know. Have you eaten?"

The footsteps stopped.

"You're… going to cook breakfast for me?"

I quirked an eyebrow at the exuberant expression on his face, shaking my head. "That would be a no. But my mother will."

I led him into the kitchen— Potter seemed to have removed his shoes at the door, and I stopped for a moment to think about how strange this was. Here it was, the first snow day we'd had in weeks, and I was willingly allowing Potter in my house to spend it with me? Then again, I hadn't said how long he could stay. Yeah. I could kick him out as soon as we'd eaten.

"Who was it sweetie?" Narcissa asked, in a tone that told me she knew exactly who it was. We stepped onto the tile floor and my mother turned from the frying pan full of eggs, a grin lighting up her face. "Oh Draco darling! You didn't tell me you'd invited your boyfriend over."

I sighed. It would do no good to correct her. The tips of Potter's ears turned pink, and I punched his arm. "Just sit down," I muttered, going over to grab another plate.

"Thank you Mrs. Malfoy."

"Oh it's no problem at all dear. How do you like your eggs?"

This was unbelievable. Potter, in my kitchen, chatting up my mother. I set his plate down, attempting to ignore the smile he gave me. "So… why are you here, again?"

Potter coughed, seeming to attempt to gain his bearings.

"Um, you know. I thought we could… get some ice cream or something…"

I quirked an eyebrow and heard my mother giggle, the latter making my 'boyrfriend' blush. "Harry. It's snowing so badly that we don't have school today. I'm amazed that you even made the trip out here. How far away do you live?"

"…It's not that far…"

"You are the strangest person I've ever met."

"Hey, I'm—"

"Anyway, it'll be easier if we just stay here for the day."

"I just really wanted to see— what?"

"My god I'm beginning to believe that you don't speak English. And mother, do stop listening to our conversation."

"Sorry dear! This is really the only entertainment I get you know."

"Well start watching cable."

Potter placed a hand over my wrist on the table and I turned to him.

"I can… stay? Like, after breakfast?"

I removed his hand from me. "Harry. Please try to get with the program."

Narcissa walked over, spooning out scrambled eggs onto our plates. "Here you are. The bacon's over there on the stove. If you need me, I'm going to go watch some cable."

I sneered at my mother as she walked off, stabbing my eggs with the fork. "Oh haha." I could hear Narcissa giggling as she left us in the kitchen, alone. Potter seemed to be rather engaged in his eggs, so I got up and went over to the plate of bacon mother had set aside.

"So. We have a fairly large TV in the basement. My snow day plans didn't really extend past movies…" I leaned against the counter, waiting for his thoughts on the matter. Though I was largely disappointed in myself. I'd just invited him to stay, in my house— even implied that we would be watching a movie. Had I forgotten how creepy he was? All the times he'd practically molested me?

When I came out of my thoughts Potter was staring at me with the strangest look on his face, and it was highly uncomfortable. Honestly, he acted like he'd never been over someone's house before. After about twenty seconds of neither of us speaking, I narrowed my eyes. "…What?"

That snapped him out of it.

"Eh— sorry!"

"Will you stop apologizing for everything! It's getting on my nerves."

"Sor— I mean… um… I was just caught a bit off guard."

"And what did that this time."

He looked back down at his plate and I rolled my eyes, grabbing a piece of bacon and biting into it. My mother wasn't the best cook, but at least it wasn't burnt. Taking the whole plate I went back over to the table.

"It's just… this is nice. Eating breakfast with you."

I scoffed, starting on my eggs. "If you're going to start getting all sappy, I'm kicking you out." That brought forth a surprised chuckle from him, and I shook my head. "Anyway finish eating. We don't have all day."

"…Well technically we do."

I tossed my spoon in Potter's general direction. The owch! and solid thwap made me smile.

~

The basement was dark and damp with the cold.

I flipped the switch, and the lights flickered on and off for a bit before emitting a steady beam of yellow. I led Potter down the stairs, gesturing at the small entertainment center we had set up. There was a decent size flat screen TV, and we'd wired the place for surround sound. There was a cabinet to the left filled with a plethora of movies, most of them old DVD's that we'd bought when I was still in middle school.

I walked over to the small heater we had in the corner, turning it on and hoping it would warm up the place fast.

"Pick out a movie," I instructed, gesturing to the cabinet. Potter nodded, a smile on his face.

"Okay. You know, this is just like a da—"

I shot him a glare.

"…Um— *cough* I mean, I'll uh, pick out a movie now."

Nodding my approval at his words, I went over and plopped down on the couch, grabbing the remote from the side table and turning on the TV.

"What about this one?" Potter asked, holding up one of the cases. It was an old romance movie that I'd forgotten we had, and I sighed, realizing that once again things were going to be up to me.

"Forget it. I'll pick."

I got off the couch, pushing Potter aside so I could sit in front of the cabinet. He moved behind me, glancing over my shoulder. He was so close, the heat from his body wafted onto my back, making me resist the urge to tense. I was determined to remain unaffected by him.

"Well you didn't specify any certain type of movie."

I could feel his breath on my ear, and decided to ignore it.

"I was assuming you had good taste. Bad move on my part. We'll watch… this one." I grabbed the case, opening it and crawling over to the DVD player. I could feel his stare on my me as I went, and decided to ignore that as well. When I turned however, he had a pensieve expression on his face. Potter frowned at me, tilting his head to the side. "…On the couch," I instructed after a moment, and he reluctantly obeyed.

"… Finding Nemo?"

I put the disk in, glancing over my shoulder and sniffing indignantly.

"It happens to be a classic, and one of my favorites. If you're going to complain, you can go home."

He put up his hands, though I could tell he was hiding a smile.

As the main menu popped up on the screen, I moved back over to the couch after pressing play. My seat of choice was on the opposite end as the other male. It would be good for both of us. I needed to reestablish the boundaries that I had so foolishly allowed to crumble the day before. Not all of them perhaps, but enough so that I could rid myself of this ridiculous fondness that I seemed to have developed for him.

"…Are you going to sit that far away the entire movie?"

I sent him a glare. "If I can help it."

A calculating look came over his face, before he scooted a bit closer, holding his arms out like a child. A devious grin spread across his lips. "…Draco, can I cuddle with you?"

I knew I shouldn't have let him in the house. "What? No!"

"A certain bet you made says yes."

Well, my entire perspective of Potter was skewed. He was evil, twisted, and manipulative. I narrowed my eyes, pursing my lips as I tried to figure out some sort of loophole. But… I made my bed, I had to 'lie in it', so to speak. And it wasn't as if he was asking for anything too… raunchy. Cuddling. Ugh.

With a sigh I slowly scooted over, frowning when his arm slid around my shoulder. I was leaning against him at an odd angle, not quite enough to rest my head on my shoulder. On the screen, Coral suggested that they name one of the eggs Nemo, and I glared up at Potter.

"…This isn't cuddling."

He seemed quite content just squeezing me to death though, so he shrugged.

"Well then, how do  _you_  cuddle?"

What on earth was I getting myself into? I should have just let Potter use me as a teddy bear and call it a night. But we were so close, and not close enough. The aroma of cologne was wafting from his neck, and I smirked a bit at the thought that he'd put some on just to come see me. "Let go for a moment," I instructed, shifting in his arms. He did so, and after making him lay down I turned, rolling over and forcing my way between his legs. With his knees surrounding me I scooted the slightest bit closer, allowing my head to fall against his chest. After a moment of silence he placed his arms around my waist, and I could feel him tense.

"Something wrong?" I drawled, moving slightly to get more comfortable, tucking my arms against myself.

"N-no." He inhaled and exhaled deeply, and I rose up as his chest did. "I'm… you're very close." He explained, and I glanced up at him, watching his cheeks turn a bright pink.

Rolling my eyes I looked back at the TV.

He was nervous, I could tell. His muscles had yet to relax, and he was rather stiff, arms unwrapping from around me as he considered what to do with them. Or at least, that was what it felt like. I didn't care, so long as Potter left me out of it.

Potter's hands shifted to my sides, and I frowned, waiting to see what else he would do. But the appendages seemed content there, clenching and unclenching a bit sporadically. I squirmed.

"Stop that."

He didn't.

"Stop what?" He asked quizzically, the hands at my torso tensing. I squirmed some more, and Potter's breath hitched.

"That. With your hands. I'm ticklish." In retrospect, that probably wasn't the smartest thing to say. I lifted my head to glare at him, and was met with a rather devious smirk. I'm fairly certain he stole that look from me. "Don't  _even_ —"

The hands attacked. I could feel his fingers deftly moving up and down my sides, seeming to find all the spots that made me practically flail to get away from them. But he kept me trapped with his knees, so all I could really do was wriggle uselessly, unwilling laughs tugged from my throat. He was definitely no longer allowed in my house. First forcing me to cuddle, then this? Oh no, he had crossed a line.

"St-stop! I'm serious I— ahahahaha- cut it out!"

I finally escaped the knee prison, moving until I had a sufficient vantage point from which to exact my revenge. He laughed and I aimed a punch to his arm. The resulting wince didn't stop his torturous fingers from moving. Straddling Potter I grabbed at his hands, attempting to stop their onslaught on my stomach.

"What, too much for you?" He asked, fixing me with another one of  _my_  smirks.

"Oh you just wait until I find  _your_  weakness—"

I twisted in an effort to get away from his hands, and they suddenly seized my waist.

"Draco," Potter blurted, biting his lower lip. "Don't move your hips like that."

"That's a big butt," The TV said in the background.

He seemed to be having difficulty breathing. I knew what he was getting at. But I couldn't help it, his fingers tensing and sending another jolt up my spine, causing a sporadic laugh to escape my mouth, and a shift of my body. Potter's breath caught in his throat, and then I could feel hips bucking up into mine.

I froze.

Warmth pooled in the pit of my stomach, and I inhaled shakily to calm myself and get my body to relax.

Potter immediately paled, the hold around my waist growing tighter and seeming to unconsciously pull me towards him. Our eyes met, and I bit the inside of my cheek, berating myself inwardly. Why hadn't I gotten off of him, yet? His face was too close to mine. My eyes flickered down to his lips, the room suddenly seeming very quiet. I vaguely registered Nemo going on in the background, but I could scarcely hear it over my own thoughts.

Potter was a very good kisser. I, unfortunately, knew this from experience. And I also knew, if I just leaned in a bit further and pressed our lips together… that he wouldn't pull away.

Suddenly he was too far from me. Potter's eyes widened. I'm sure my own did as well— What was I doing? What was I thinking? But before I could answer that question for myself his hands moved up to rest at my shoulder blades, as if he didn't know what to do with them. He stared up at me, a tongue flicking out to lick his lips. I followed the motion with a steady stare.

This was a bad idea.

Moving closer, eyelids drooping. I could see him moving upwards to meet me. Feel his breath against my mouth, his hands sliding down my back, hesitating at my sides.

His lips brushed against mine, and I was struck by the feeling. Kissing another boy wasn't supposed to feel like that- kissing Potter wasn't supposed to make my stomach tighten.

My hands slid from their position on the couch to grip at Harry's shoulders, before moving to entangle themselves in his hair. He muttered something against my lips but I couldn't make it out. I could feel him move closer—not close enough.

"Draco darling! Do you two want something to snack on?"

Realization shook me like I was being dunked in ice water. My mother's voice carried down the basement stairs, and I snapped out of the trance-like state I seemed to have fallen into. I reeled back, completely shocked at my own actions.

Potter stared up at me with an unsure expression on his face, and I clambered off of his lap.

"Draaaaaaccooooo?"

"Ah— no mother!" I shouted, though I was quite grateful for the interruption. I could hear her footsteps moving away, and I turned back to Potter, who was staring at me with a sizable flush on his face.

"Hey, I saw a boat! It passed by, not too long ago!" Dory exclaimed from the TV screen. I sent the blue fish an exasperated look, running a hand over my face as I tried to calm myself. This brought a new meaning to the word awkward. The worst part was knowing that I was the one who had tried to… god I would do anything to start this day over.

"…I… don't know what came over me," I muttered, moving back to sit on the couch. Far away from Potter. I was completely mortified. My heart was beating rather quickly, and I pressed a hand over my chest to calm it, staring down at the carpet and wishing that it would swallow me whole.

"..Draco…"

"What, Potter," I snapped. I couldn't even bring myself to look at his face. I wasn't gay! There wouldn't be anything wrong with that, necessarily, but I just wasn't. Why in the world did I find myself so… attracted to him?

I felt a hand grab at mine, and I whipped my head around, staring at him incredulously. Did he honestly think that was a good idea, right now? But Potter didn't pull away, and I was too dumbfounded to do anything about it. For a few moments we just sat there, staring at each other with equal parts incredulity and nervousness, and I waited for him to let go, like he should have done in the first place. But after a while I gathered that he was quite serious about holding my hand.

I scowled, shaking the appendage free with a sneer.

A hurt expression clouded Potter's face. It was strange though; I felt no need to roll my eyes. Actually, there was a tiny bit of guilt… and a teensy ounce of regret. Bloody hell, I was growing soft.

With a sigh, I held out my palm, wiggling my fingers in exasperation. He took them eagerly.

Finding Nemo went on throughout this exchange, but we both stayed quiet, neither of us looking at the screen.

"We should work out what's going on tomorrow," He said after a few more minutes of silence.

A change of subject. I jumped on the chance. "Are we going to meet up before the dance or anything?" His face was entirely too hopeful, and he laced his fingers through mine, squeezing tentatively.

He just refused to give up. It was at the same time his best and worst quality.

"…Well, since you seem to like that idea," I drawled, attempting to get comfortable with my current situation. This was weird. Very weird. I frowned. "…Your hand is sweating."

Potter flushed, pulling his hand back and wiping it on his jeans, before quickly grasping mine again. "Sorry."

I sighed. He seemed to remember something, sitting up a bit straighter and looking at me nervously.

"Um— my godfather… he wanted to take pictures of us, before we went."

I quirked an eyebrow. His godfather must have been just as ridiculous as my mother.

The more I stared at Potter, the redder his face got. Honestly, it was just too easy to get him flustered. I turned, mulling the situation over in my head.

I had a severe problem.

For some reason, I seemed to have found a bit of desirability in Potter. I wasn't used to being drawn towards someone- I don't even think I've had a crush since i've been in high school. Therefore, the only thing I had to go on was what I normally did when I saw something I wanted…which was taking it.

But I wasn't supposed to like Potter! Yet it seemed much harder than I thought it would be to resist his… odd charm. It wasn't even charm, more like a sort of pathetic quality that seemed to make me want to hit him more than anything else. Explaining it that way, I really didn't see why I suddenly felt the urge to smooch him.

The sound of whipping wind drew me out of my thoughts, and I glanced out one of the windows, noting the heavy snowfall outside.

"…Then, before the dance we'll stop by steak n' shake for something to eat. I'll bring my clothes with me, and we can change at your house for pictures." It seemed like a perfectly reasonable idea.

I nodded after a moment, turning to see Potter's reaction to it. But he seemed to have fallen into a daydream, biting at his lower lip.

"You're going to… change at my house?"

Potter deserved the punch I landed on his cheek. He fell away from me onto the couch, releasing me as he brought a hand up to probe the tender area. Despite all that his ears turned pink- he knew what he'd done.

"Will you quite fantasizing about me?" I snapped, crossing my arms and pulling my knees up onto the couch. Honestly.

He at least had the audacity to look chagrined, clearing his throat a bit and turning to face the TV.

"…Sorry."

It was then that I realized he hadn't even asked to hold my hand. He'd simply done it- and I'd let him. Oh, I'd yanked away at first but… in the end, I let him. I just… let him.

I was quickly losing my status as 'villain'.

Glaring over at Potter, I stuck my tongue out rather childishly. I was fully prepared to blame this entirely on him. He sent me a quizzical look, but I didn't bother explaining myself. The person who had taken away my evil didn't deserve an explanation. They deserved punishment.

Surveying my surroundings, I began to search the area for a proper weapon. Potter was currently watching Dory read an address on a diving mask, so I wasn't too worried about him noticing anything. Calculating eyes took in every nook and cranny, recalling that this was the place my mother stored things when we no longer had use for them. There, in the corner- I spotted my target.

With a jump that wasn't quite as graceful as I imagined, I jumped over the back of the couch, getting on my hands and knees and crawling towards what I would soon be labeling my revenge.

"Er- Draco? What are you doing?"

The mission has been compromised! Abort, abort!

No- I didn't come this far just to retreat.

Standing up I ran the last few feet to the tub in the corner, snatching the bright yellow and orange object out of it and checking the barrel.

Still loaded.

Turning, I thrust out my weapon in Potter's general direction and narrowed my eyes.

"End of the line, Potter."

He only had time to give me a dumbstruck expression before he was pelted with multiple Nerf darts, the black velcro causing them to stick to his shirt in the places I'd shot him.

There were a few seconds of stunned silence.

And then, Potter jumped up, ducking out of the way of my second shots. Luckily for him I didn't have very good aim with the dart gun, so I could do little else but jump out of the way as he charged towards me. He snatched up another gun in the tub, aiming at my head.

It was significantly smaller and only held six darts, but that didn't mean it was any less of a threat.

With a battle cry I dove to avoid the shot, turning once I hit the carpeted ground and pulling the trigger a few more times.

"Die Malfoy!"

"Oh, why are you running? Scared, Potter?"

"You wish."

Potter crashed into an assortment of old toys trying to dodge my darts, and I laughed at his expense, running over to where some ammunition lie on the ground. I was empty, but he was too, and we both knew who had the better weapon.

The battle wore on, both of us reloading as often as possible, Potter hoarding darts in the pockets of his pants. By this time they were all over the ground, the supply almost endless. I made the back of the TV my base, ducking behind it frequently whenever I needed to reload.

"This is one battle you can't win." I hissed. "Just give up now!"

"In your dreams! You forget, I know your weakness." Potter moved to the side as I pulled the trigger, tossing his gun to the ground and advancing towards me. I was out again, and he was the only thing standing between me and more darts. It. Was. On.

"P. Sherman 42 Wallaby Way Sydney—"

We circled each other, deadly serious expressions on each of our faces. Potter's hands were at his sides, tense and ready for action, fingers twitching every few seconds. I kept the gun ready in one hand, even though it was out. It could always be used as a blunt object to hit him with, if I felt the need.

"And  _you_  forget, Potter," I replied, voice low. He narrowed his eyes. "I know yours."

I struck. Tossing the weapon behind Potter for use later I advanced closer. He lifted his hands to strike but I was quicker, and snatched them from the air, moving in for my secret weapon. Tossing his wrists aside, I placed my face in front of his, pressing a soft kiss to the corner of his mouth.

Potter  _melted_.

Using a duck and roll maneuver that I was quite proud of I picked up the gun, scooping up three darts and loading them in as I stood. And with a quick turn, I let off three expertly aimed shots at the back of Potter's head.

Each one hit it's mark, and a smirk lit up my face.

"Game over."

Potter turned, pouting as I let the gun drop to the floor.

"That- that was-"

"A brilliantly planned and executed move? Why thank you."

He couldn't help but grin. "I was going to say cheating, but that  _was_  a pretty sweet roll…"

Yes yes, feed my ego. I returned his smile, plopping down against the couch and pressing a hand to my lips to contain the happiness I felt there. Potter walked over and I nodded, folding my arms behind my head. "It was, wasn't it?" I felt much better after the impromptu Nerf war, and he sat down beside me, laughing a bit. There was a fond expression in his eyes that caused my smile to fade.

"You're so ridiculous," He stated affectionately, and I scoffed.

"I'm ridiculous?" I repeated.

"Draco. We just had a battle of epic proportions. With dart guns."

I sniffed.

"What's your point?"

He snorted, and I determined that I'd won the battle.

"This is why I love you."

I paused. I had to have heard him incorrectly. "…What?"

Potter jumped a bit, as if startled. It was too soon for an admission of that magnitude. And he couldn't possibly mean that. And I wasn't ready. And who the hell did he think he was, spouting those words without a care in the world?"- I said, this is why I don't eat seafood. The movie, I mean."

I took the excuse for what it was. I needed to redirect my thoughts. With a satisfied nod, I turned back to Finding Nemo, wishing that I had a bowl of popcorn. You just couldn't watch a movie without popcorn. Especially not a Disney classic. Before I could elaborate on this thought, there was a timid tap to my shoulder.

"…Can I help you?"

Potter reddened a bit, and I sighed. Was there no end to the blushing?

"You're… not going to go back to that are you?"

"Your habit of saying things that give no hint as to what you actually mean is really starting to piss me off."

There was a pause, and I glanced over, waiting impatiently for him to continue.

"I mean, calling me Potter. You had just started using 'Harry' and… I like it when you say my name."

This took me by surprise. My eyes widened a bit, lips parting as I registered what he was saying. Really, that was just one more reason why I  _should_  keep calling him Potter. But something forced me to swallow thickly, and I felt my cheeks heat.

"…Fine then- Harry."

I ignored the outright beaming he did after that, scowling defiantly at the TV screen. It looked like he needed to be punished again.

~

In the end, I decided that popcorn really was the best idea.

"You, stay down here," I instructed to Potter. We'd gotten into another battle, this one with two dusty light sabers I'd found in another bin of old toys. After pledging my allegiance to the dark side, and Potter's insistence that he was my father— which followed with my intense accusations of incest— I decided that my hunger could not go un-assuaged any longer.

He flopped down on the couch, nodding at the idea and allowing his green piece of plastic to fall to the ground. It hit with a twang, and I punched him— hard— in forehead for abusing my junk. These things needed to be treated with  _respect_. That would teach him to defile the force. I kept my red light saber one with me as I headed towards the kitchen, on the look out for any surprise attacks by enemies of the empire.

It was then I decided that I really was going to have to do something about this overactive imagination of mine.

I walked up the stairs, watching the railing thoughtfully as I went. It was strange. Being with Potter and not feeling the urge to vomit, that was. I'd already declared it was all right to hang around him, but whether I was  _used_  to it or not was another manner. In any case he was much more fun than Pansy— who outright refused to have a dart war with me. I shot her three times in the head. She'd glared, called me immature, and went home.

Pussy.

When I reached the top of the stairs I pushed open the door, sighing a bit at the sad thought that teenagers just didn't have  _dart wars_  anymore.

"Draco darling!"

"Gah!"

My light saber swung out in retaliation to the high-pitched squeal, and I vaguely registered that I'd just smacked my mother in the side with a piece of glowing plastic.

Oh dear.

She stared at me, then at the fake weapon.

"…"

"…"

"…Well that was odd. Anyway Draco sweetheart, I need to drag the chairs out on the deck inside. They're going to get blown away with all this wind."

I frowned.

"Mother, why didn't you do that at the beginning of winter? They're probably soaked through."

She sent me a glare— obviously that was one of those things that I simply wasn't supposed to mention. "Well you didn't remember either, did you? Now call up your hunny bunny and get him to help us move the chairs." I was pushed in the direction of the basement and scowled at her choice of words.

" _Us_?"

"Go!"

Damn. No popcorn for now, then. As I turned and angrily started back to the basement, it was only then that I realized just what my mother had called Potter. That was it. She was just  _asking_  for a midnight assassination plan. Perhaps I could get Potter to help. I'd just bribe him with one of my socks or something.

"…Oh he is  _not_  my honey bunny! For the love of—"

"Who's not your honey bunny?"

Potter startled me at the bottom of the stairs, and I had to jerk backwards to avoid running into him. Sending him a glare, I crossed my arms, the light saber hanging awkwardly from my hand. "…That's not important. We are to help my mother with some menial labor. No arguing," I warned him, tossing the weapon carelessly down the stairs. He might have mumbled something like hypocrite under his breath, but I ignored it.

"All right, sounds fine," He responded seconds later, and I sighed.

"No  _arguing_  Harry! Geez, you're such a lazy ass, you can't even help with a simple task."

"…I said it was fine, Draco."

"What, do you want me to pay you off or something! Your only reward should be the joy you'll get from helping a mother in need!"

"Draco, I said I'd help!"

"For crying out loud, you're a hard man to convince. Fine, but a hug is all your getting!"

I lunged forward the necessary foot— well, perhaps  _lunge_  is too strong a word— and grumpily wrapped my arms around a stunned Potter. I felt his whole body tense, heart beat slowly beginning to speed up. It was a good ten seconds before tentative hands were at my sides, as if he couldn't quite believe I was there. Time stopped, and I allowed myself to briefly reflect over what I'd just done.

I pulled away.

In the next second I'd crossed my arms, an impatient expression on my face.

"There, you've gotten what you wanted. Now can we please just do this without any more complications?"

I turned and stomped up the stairs, rolling my eyes at Potter's previous cajoling words. He drove a hard bargain, but I needed his help more than I needed his sass. Of course, I hadn't  _wanted_  to hug him, but what else was I to do? The guy was practically threatening me! …I didn't really want to dwell on my reasoning's. Even villains needed hugs, sometimes.

"…Draco Malfoy," He said in what sounded like exasperation, and I waved off his words quite literally as he followed me upwards.

"There will be no more of your back talk, thank you."

He sighed. But when I glanced backwards a happy little grin was curling his mouth, so I figured he'd learned his lesson well enough.

I pushed open the door more and stepped out next to my mother, unable to help glaring at the positively devious expression she wore as she watched Potter coming up behind me.

"All right mother, we're here and ready to serve."

"Mr.  _Potter_ ," She said, sounding scandalized. I knew that tone of voice. We stood there for a moment and I implored her with a look to just keep quiet. I just knew she was going to say something embarrassing and mortifying and so awful that I'd have to hide my face forever— "I'd appreciate if you did not to stare at my son's behind in my presence, thank you." Potter immediately started sputtering and I slapped a palm to my face, sighing as I listened to my mother's gleeful cackles. They were more like quiet snickers, but I knew what it would sound like if she were alone. The assassination plan was definitely a go. We'd need the dart guns again— possibly the nerf swords. "Now come along boys, there's work to be done."

Potter didn't respond, his face red enough to warrant some worry as he followed me and my mother to the back doors in the living room and keeping his eyes straight ahead. I couldn't bring myself to blame him though— my ass was fantastic.

"It's a teensy bit cold out, but if you do it quickly you shouldn't need your jackets," Narcissa said sweetly, pressing her hands together. I frowned at the implications of her words. Firstly, we were in the midst of a blizzard. Second, "You mean you're not going to help us?"

My mother simply blinked, before bursting out in unnecessarily loud laughter. "Of course not darling!" She sighed. "That was quite humorous. I'll just make you two some hot chocolate."

I rolled my eyes, and Narcissa walked cheerfully away, humming some song about chains and whips under her breath. She was truly a disturbing woman. I turned to Potter, jerking a thumb towards the glass doors, where the wind blowing frantic flakes of snow around could be clearly seen. There were three chairs total, each heavy, with a metal frame, and a green cushion that was probably frozen.

"…I bet I can last longer out there than you without shoes on."

There was two feet of snow on the ground. In retrospect, not my brightest idea. But Potter just smirked, wiggling his toes in his socks and eyeing my bare feet.

"You're on."

I threw the door open, and was immediately assaulted with an army of snowflakes. The wind almost blew me back, but Potter was behind me and steadied me with his hands. I yanked away. Putting on the bravest face I could muster (I really  _did_  hate the cold…  _really_ ) I took my first step out.

It was agony.

The cold sank into my bones through my feet, soaking through my sweatpants up to my knees and freezing me almost instantly. But I was never one to give up that easily. I gritted my teeth and continued forward, aiming for the nearest chair. I vaguely heard Potter wading through white behind me through the roar of the wind, but I ignored him. He wasn't the objective right now. Steeling myself I reached out both hands and gripped the arms of the chair.

They were ridiculously cold— but I held on tightly, dispersing my weight and lifting with only the thought of getting inside and getting warm. It was so  _heavy_ — especially since it was buried deep in the snow. I sighed, reaching down and attempting to scrape away some of the precipitation gathering around the legs.

My teeth started chattering together.

I bit my cheek against the bite of the cold against my hands and my feet— and the rest of my body for that matter, moving back to the arms of the chair and feeling slightly grateful when I'd discovered that the tips of my fingers had gone numb. Hooray.

Ignoring the fact that I was starting to make sarcastic comments to myself, as that meant it was time to get out more, I yanked at the chair again, sighing with relief when it finally tugged free of the snow. Then I proceeded to make my way back to the door. Much to my annoyance, Potter had already brought in the other two chairs, and he was looking at me with a mixture of amusement and worry. What a weird combination.

I set the chair down, a violent shiver running through me as soon as the heat from the house settled onto my skin. I turned, pushing the sliding door shut and cursing when I couldn't stop shivering. I  _really_ , really hated the cold. Clasping my hands together I attempted to warm them, frowning at how my pale skin had turned even paler.

Of course, Potter seemed no worse for the ware, other than being a little wet. I glared.

"Well, since I was out there l-longer that means I win the b-bet."

Even with the warmth of the house, my fingers and toes didn't seem to be getting any warmer.

"Hey, you okay there? You look like you're freezing."

I shot him a look. "No.  _Really_  Potter?" I said, reverting back to his last name in my anger, "You must be the most observant person in the city— no, the world!"

He frowned, walking towards me and eventually grabbing onto my wrist, a guiding hand at my back. I would have tried to wrench away, were it not for the fact it felt like I was walking on bloated sausages. My toes were so numb, it was beginning to hurt. How bothersome. "What are you doing," I mumbled between trying to warm my fingers. Potter's hands were just as cold as mine. But he didn't answer me, instead tugging me over to the long couch and forcing me to sit by pushing on my shoulders. It was nice to get off my feet for all of about two seconds, before he knelt in front of me. "I said, what are you  _doing_?"

He looked nervous, which meant it was something he wasn't sure I was going to comply to. Which always meant trouble.

"I'm erm… going to uh— warm you up."

I rolled my eyes. "Just stop, before you do something stu—"

He cut me off, grabbing my left foot and holding it awkwardly for a moment, before pressing his thumb into my instep— hard.

I moaned. And slumped down in my seat, my head falling against the couch. My toes were still numb, but god if that didn't feel good. I heard Potter let out a squeak that should have had me worried, but I couldn't bring myself to care, when he was rubbing and squeezing in all the right places.

On my foot of course.

A pleased groan tumbled past my lips as he started to work on my toes, and I sighed happily allowing my eyes to close.

If keeping him around meant I would get more massages like this, then he could stay for bloody  _ever_.

He did something positively amazing to my heel, and I hummed a bit, my head falling to the side. " _Harry_ ," I purred my appreciation, to which I was met by another squeak. Those were starting to get a bit disconcerting, but when he moved to my other foot I decided I could wait a bit longer to bring attention to them. My toes certainly weren't numb anymore.

I hadn't even noticed that the noises I was making had taken that dip into sexual, until he pressed into my instep again and I breathed a 'harder', that had his hands spasming. It would have irritated me that he was getting off on giving me a foot rub, but he was just so  _good_  at it. Or maybe my feet were just strangely sensitive— either way, it felt too incredible to stop.

He finished with a series of light touches, before placing my foot down on the carpet. I sighed, ignoring the sound of rustling fabric in favor of wiggling my toes.

But then there was a presence entirely too close, and I opened my eyes, startled by the sight of Potter's green ones. He had moved up on his knees, between my legs, with a glazed over look in his eyes that I knew meant trouble.

And I would have pushed him away— really— but then he picked up one of my hands, massaging that with an unexpected fervor and applying so much pressure that it yanked another breathy moan from my throat.

He leaned closer.

And with my eyes half-lidded as they were, all I could really see was a sea of green that I thought I might be able to drown in.

Someone cleared their throat.

It came from my right, and surprised me so much that I whipped my head over, eyes widening as I saw my father watching me with a quirked eyebrow that I'd never truly perfected.

"…Draco."

I stiffened, Potter's hand unconsciously tightening around mine. I wasn't sure if he realized it, but this was definitely the worst case scenario. Right after all our bank accounts getting robbed blind, and my mother telling Lucius I was dating a male. I lifted my head slowly, meeting my father's eyes with a cordial nod. Best to play this out for as long as possible.

"…Father. What are you doing home?"

I felt Potter slowly move until he was standing again, and I pulled my hand away so I could straighten myself up on the couch, ignoring the cold feel of my pants against my legs. Lucius didn't appear to appreciate me diverging the subject from the obvious question on his face, but he went along, shifting onto the black snake's head cane he used to walk with. I was positive there was some sort of weapon inside, but I'd never gotten a chance to see for myself.

"I told everyone at the office to go home, since the blizzard was getting so severe. We lost electricity."

I nodded, feigning interest and ignoring Potter, who was standing awkwardly in front of me.

"And who is your…friend, here?" He asked in a tone that said he had already formed his own assumptions. I cringed. This was going to be even worse than my mother, I could already tell.

"…Father, this is—"

"Lucius! Oh, darling, you're home."

I could have fallen to the ground and sobbed with relief as my mother pranced in the room, cupping his cheek and pressing a kiss to his lips. She giggled when he wrapped an arm around her waist, briefcase dropping to the ground.

"That's our cue," I mumbled, standing and dragging Potter towards the stairs. He didn't need to be told twice. We high-tailed it out of there like two teenagers who were caught doing something inappropriate— which, in a sense, I suppose we were.

"Er— wait, Draco—" I heard my father call behind us.

"It's all right dear, that's just his new lover."

"Lover?" His voice sounded rather strangled, and I wondered briefly if he hadn't choked on his own tongue. It wouldn't have surprised me.

"Don't worry Lucius, I've already done the necessary checks. He's clean."

"That may be but—"

"Shh shh…"

I pulled Potter into my bedroom and closed the door, sighing heavily. Thankfully, she would likely be able to keep father distracted for a while… Turning to Potter I glared, crossing my arms. "Why'd you do that?" I snapped, shivering a bit as the wet fabric of my pants shifted against my legs. Potter appeared rather flustered, a hand rubbing at the back of his neck as he stared at anywhere but me.

"I was… um… er— well you seemed to like it." His tone sounded suspiciously like desperation. I narrowed my eyes.

"…Of course I did. I love foot rubs. That one was orgasmic."

The word caused him to start sputtering nervously, and he seemed to realize for the first time where we were. "Or—Orgasm—" He paused here to swallow thickly, and I rolled my eyes.

"Really, can you at least  _try_  to speak coherently?" I mumbled. Potter nodded, tugging at his collar.

"I meant— um, why are we in your room?" I walked over to my dresser, pulling open one of the drawers and placing both hands at my pants.

"To get away from my parents. Turn around," I instructed. He faltered for a moment, before flushing darkly and whipping in the opposite direction.

I slid down the material, cringing as the wet fabric stuck a bit to my calves. After I got them out I threw them to the hamper on the other side of the room. "You can look now," I said as I pulled up the other pants. Normally I wouldn't mind someone seeing me change, but I didn't want to get jumped again. And since it had already happened more than twice with clothes on, I didn't want to risk him seeing me with clothes off. Potter turned around again, tugging on his collar and clearing his throat. "Well, um… what now?"

I shrugged, going over and plopping down on the bed. This was a day meant for relaxation, after all. "I dunno. Lay down."

"What?"

My goodness, he freaked out over every little thing. "Oh just do it. Nothing's going to happen." I sent him a cross look, indicating that nothing had  _better_  happen. It was becoming quite an ordeal to keep this relationship platonic. He nodded, hesitantly coming over and sitting on the bed next to me. The bottoms of his pants were still wet, but I didn't really care. And he didn't seem to either. I allowed my eyes to fall close, sighing and laying a hand against my stomach. My mind wandered.

What was I going to tell my father? Mother couldn't keep him distracted forever… and he was going to want a very good explanation for this. Perhaps I could say… we were practicing for a play? No, I hated theater. Father knew that… maybe I could tell him we were trying to learn massage therapy for a school project? That might be slightly feasible…

I felt a warmth over my hand, and soon after that I felt Potter's fingers worm their way between mine, our palms lightly touching. I sighed. He just couldn't help himself, could he? I cracked an eye open and glanced over, noticing that the strange boy had decided to lay down, an annoyingly happy smile on his face. "…This is nice," He murmured softly.

A sudden thought came to my head.

And once it did, I couldn't push it away, the idea latching on to the back of my mind and sticking until I had vocalized it.

"Harry," I called, waiting for him to look my way. He let out a 'hmm?' and I paused for a moment, glancing down at my pillow before continuing. "Do you want to fuck me?"

"Wha—no!"

I was almost insulted, his reply was so vehement. I quirked an eyebrow.

"Well yes, but— but— fuck. I just; I meant ah, oh god— I just meant that this was nice, too." He seemed to be scrambling to pick up the word vomit that was flowing out of him, and it was quite an entertaining sight. I listened to Potter flounder for a bit, before placing a hand over his mouth.

"Shutup Harry. I get it."

He flushed darkly.

It was certainly something interesting to think about. I knew that he was physically attracted to me, and he had obviously gotten emotionally attached as well— but I hadn't really thought of it in those terms before. But of course, he  _was_  a teenage boy. It was practically all we thought about. Granted, the boys I knew thought about other girls, but Potter  _was_  a strange one.

"Just wondering."

I made myself comfortable again, placing my hands behind my head. I saw Potter clap a hand over his eyes.

"You can't just ask things like that," he muttered, voice cracking at the end. I turned my head toward him. I knew what he was getting at, but playing dumb was so much more fun.

"Why not?"

"Because it— just because."

"…Are you thinking about it now?"

"H-Huh? Thinking about what?"

"You horny bastard! You totally are!"

Potter stammered a bit in his defense and I smacked a pillow against his head, though I couldn't help but laugh.

~

It stopped snowing around nine-ish. I used that as an excuse to throw Potter out, and after much shuffling around and furtive glances, finally allowed him a kiss— on my cheek.

Father was not pleased.

"So, Draco. When were you planning to tell me about your…date."

"Oh you know I'm dreadfully tired busy day tomorrow and all that." I feigned a yawn, attempting to subtly scuttle back towards the staircase. But Father was far too clever to be outsmarted by a trick like that. I heard him clear his throat, and then I was being pinned with one of his famous Lucius-patented expressions, the ones designed to force me to spill my guts.

I swallowed.

"…it's not what it seems like."

He quirked an eyebrow. I stood there awkwardly for a moment, before he raised the other eyebrow as well, as if to say  _Go on._  I cleared my throat, flicking a tongue over my teeth.

"I'm erm— going to the dance with Potter because of a bet."

"A bet." The flat tone was evidence enough that he didn't believe me. But before I could open a mouth to protest, Father held up a hand. "Draco I have to admit, I am disappointed that you don't feel you can confide in me honestly. I will wait until you're ready to speak."

"But—"

"Just know that I have no qualms with you favoring the same sex—"

"Father—"

"I had the few odd experiments in high school myself—"

"What?"

"I want you to know that you can come to me at any time." Nodding, apparently done with the conversation, and looking pleased with himself, Father stalked off towards his office. I watched him leave, dumbfounded.

I went to bed early that night.

When I opened my eyes, I found myself in a long stretch of hallway white, very realistic paintings of the snow falling outside stretching down the length of the walls. I knew immediately that I was dreaming— because one, I couldn't recall how I'd gotten there, and two, the snow in the pictures was actually moving. Deciding to play along and get whatever strange fallacy my brain had come up with, I sighed, beginning to walk forwards. I noticed a few things— one; I was wearing the outfit I'd picked out for Snowball, and two; I was barefoot.

This was all very strange, but it  _was_  a dream, and so I decided not to question it.

I was compelled to turn, placing a hand on the handle of a door to my left. I glanced around a bit— there was a silver nameplate on the door.

It read  _Draco Dormiens Nunquam Titillandus_. I tilted my head to the side, wrinkling my nose. The school motto? Shaking my head, I pushed the handle down and went inside.

My feet hit sand, wind whipping my hair into a frenzy and sending the blonde locks in disarray. The sound of ocean waves shocked my ears, and I blinked, turning my head to find the door still there, a white slab amidst a sandy landscape.

"Draco."

I turned.

Harry stood in front of me (he was allowed to be Harry, in my dreams), wearing a pair of floral printed swim trunks and an unbuttoned white shirt. I quirked an eyebrow.

"Feels good, doesn't it?"

The raven-haired boy curled his toes against the sand to prove a point. I glanced down briefly, shrugging. "I s'pose," I answered, noncommittally.

He nodded, raising a hand against the sun and tilting his head up. "Yessir, times are good. The stocks are up. The Wall has been cracked, it's only a matter of time until we invade."

I blinked.

"Harry… what on  _Earth_  are you talking about?"

He looked over to me, seriously. "Do you believe in magic?"

"…What the fuck?"

"Come on." Harry extended a hand, gesturing for me to grasp it. I looked at him apprehensively— I didn't particularly feel like taking a crazy man's hand, and he was showing all the signs of a loon. But after an impatient toss of his head, I reached out and took it. "It won't be long now."

I shook my head, not understanding. Harry started to lead me down towards the ocean, it's roaring waves lapping at my feet. I glanced back longingly at the white door. I couldn't stand nonsensical dreams— I wanted to wake up already.

It was then that I registered I was thigh deep in water. I turned towards Harry, frowning. He showed no signs of stopping, moving further and further into the surf as I was dragged behind him. The water was cool, stinging a bit on my skin.

"What are you doing?"

We went further.

My chest was engulfed in water, and I scowled, tugging my hand away. But Harry's grip was stronger than I anticipated, and I was unable to free myself.

The water went past my shoulders, I began to panic.

"Potter! Potter, stop,  _stop_  it, what are you doing?"

The cool liquid flowed into my open mouth, through my nostrils, the salt stinging at my eyes and making my head feel like it was about to explode.

I couldn't see Harry anymore, but I couldn't move either, and I clutched at my throat.

My eyes slid close.

After a time, I began to relax.

My fingers trembled a bit— I could  _breathe_.

I opened my eyes, taking in a sharp inhale of water when I was greeted by the sight of sparkling jade in front of me. The water rolled around us, thick, lackadaisical, and I watched Harry's hair float about his head.

He swam closer, eyes half lidded.

His lips mouthed something, but I couldn't understand him through the water.

His hands came up to cup my cheeks, I blinked against the current.

Our mouths met.

I sat up so fast my head spun.

~

My heart beat erratically in my chest, sweat dotting my brow as my eyes darted nervously around the room. That dream… nightmare was more like it. I didn't know what it was about it that had me so jittery, but I shut my eyes tightly, struggling to control my breathing and calm myself down.

Exhaling, I glanced over to my clock.

"…12:30?"

I threw off the covers, swinging my legs over the side of the bed and boldly striding forward. I tripped over the sheets that had pooled on the floor, but quickly righted myself, throwing open my bedroom door. I never slept this late— either I woke up myself, or my mother came in screeching about something or another.

I scratched the back of my head idly, yawning a bit as I padded down the stairs with half-lidded eyes. The house was oddly quiet. I started downstairs, scratching at my stomach as I searched for my parents. I began with my father's office, then the living room, and as I was heading back towards the foyer I decided to give up the search. They could find their own damn selves- and I was hungry.

The kitchen was unfortunately empty as well, meaning I couldn't sweet talk my mother into pouring me a bowl of cereal.

I sighed, shuffling over to the cabinet and snatching down a bowl, getting the box of corn flakes and setting it on the counter.

Interestingly enough, there was a note there.

**Draco. Visiting some friends today.**

**Have fun at your little dance!**

**Mwah!**

**-Narcissa**

I wasn't sure why those words put me in a sour mood.

I could feel anxiety fluttering about in my stomach, and it pissed me off to no end. What had I to be anxious about? It was only Potter. Just Potter. Even if I did seem to have fallen victim to his… infectious personality, that didn't mean I had to start getting worked up over something as mundane as a school dance.

I ate slowly, looking at the clock all the while.

The dance was at seven.

Potter was coming to get me at five.

It was one o'clock.

Fuck.

I growled in frustration, lifting the bowl to drink the rest of the milk, setting it firmly back down on the table once I'd finished.

I was an adult! I could entertain myself for a couple hours. No problem. In fact, I looked forward to having some time to myself. Yea. I sighed, walking over to the sink and placing the bowl inside.

It seemed that denial and I were quickly becoming quite good friends.

Just as I'd thought, the next few hours were torture.

I wandered about the house a bit, talked myself out of playing video games, tried to read- got bored, got on my computer and started writing an impromptu fuck you note to my least favorite teacher- got bored, considered going to the pet store and buying a dog to keep myself entertained- decided mum would kill me, dug up my old gameboy games and wandered around in Kanto for a while- got bored, before finally laying back on my bed and staring up at the ceiling.

I was honestly a bit surprised- knowing Potter and his overeagerness, I'd half expected him to come early.

Fucker.

Finally it reached 3:00, and I deemed that a suitable time to begin getting ready.

My shower was extra slow, more because I wanted to kill time than than anything, and the bathroom was filled with steam when I finally stepped out. I glared at the mirror too foggy to show me my reflection, brushing my teeth and running a brush through my hair.

After that I got dressed- I had to be very careful about what I wore. It couldn't be anything that got Potter too riled up, but I refused to look anything less than my best. Eventually deciding on a sweater that complimented my eyes and a nice pair of jeans I removed my suit from my closet as well, placing it inside a bag so I'd have it when we stopped at Potter's house to change.

I looked over to the clock, the fairly neutral expression I'd been sporting turning into a nasty glare.

3:40. Fuck me.

~

"Took you long enough."

"Huh?"

Potter looked at me, appearing mildly surprised at the words I'd mumbled. I rolled my eyes, stepping out the door and locking it behind me. "Nothing." I tugged the bag I'd put my suit in off my shoulder, content to just carry it until we reached the car. Potter looked a bit rumpled as always, but he had that familiar sheepish look on his face as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"I'm uh- I wasn't late, was I? I tried to be on time…"

I waved his words away. "You were. Shall we?" I led the way to the car, noting that Potter had neglected to lock it as I slid into the passenger seat.

The raven-haired male took his place shortly after, closing the door behind him with a resounding thump.

I sighed when he didn't make any move to begin driving.

Oh, bloody hell. That meant he was going to say something stupid again.

"I… I missed you…"

I looked at him, letting the bag drop to my feet. "...You can't possibly be serious."

Potter chuckled, like I was joking or something. But he started the car afterward, pulling away from the curb, so I supposed I could't complain.

"Steak N' shake, yea?" He said, and I nodded, looking out the window. It wasn't snowing today, and if you were looking very carefully it was possible to see flecks of green between the white on the ground.

No matter how you looked at it, this was a date.

...All right then. I could accept that. A date with Potter. A date, with Potter. A date with, Potter. ...No matter how many times I repeated it, it still didn't seem to sound right in my head.

I snuck a glance to the other teen, taking note of the small smile he seemed to be suppressing as we turned the corner. I didn't know why the sight made me want to smile as well, and I chose not to dwell on it.

Steak N' Shake wasn't that far away, and as we pulled into the parking lot I smacked a hand against my forehead. "Shit," I mumbled, sighing. "Ugh. We have to go back, I forgot my wallet." I cursed under my breath again, rolling my eyes at my stupidity. Honestly, all that time to get ready and I forgot something like that?

"It's- It's okay," Potter said, and I turned to him, giving him a look that said 'you can't be serious'. I swore to all that was good and holy, if Potter offered to- "I can pay for you."

"Why?" I snapped. He had better tread very carefully with his answer.

"Well because… this is a date, right? So I just thought-"

"Are you comparing me to a female?"

"What? N-no! Of course not! I was just… just…"

"Whatever." I pushed open the car door, stepping out and glaring at the ground. Perhaps I was overreacting.

Perhaps.

But I couldn't help tell myself that I was definitely ordering the most expensive thing on the menu.

~

Potter laughed again, staring down at his food. He had the warmest expression on his face, a gentle flush tinting his cheeks, and when he finally lifted his head to look at me, I really saw it, for the first time.

My breath hitched.

"Draco?"

It took me a second to realize I was standing. Potter was looking at my with concern, and I frowned, taking a breath and turning. What on earth… was wrong with me?

"Draco, what's wrong?"

I stepped away from the table.

"...Draco?"

"Just… give me a minute," I mumbled. I turned, locating the bathroom and walking briskly towards it, pushing open the door and stumbling inside. Thank god it was empty- I don't know what I would have done if it wasn't. I stepped over to the sink, blinking hard at my reflection on the dirty glass.

I glared, hands clutching tightly to the porcelain as moments passed, hardly any air escaping from my lips as I tried to see.

But I just… couldn't.

The door opened.

I straightened, fixing my face into something more normal

"Why?"

Potter frowned, a confused look coming over his face. He scratched the back of his head, taking a step forward. "Why what?"

I inhaled deeply, leaning back against the sink, letting my head fall forward. I just couldn't accept this. And it frustrated me more that I didn't know  _why_  than anything.

"Why do you… like me, so much?"

Everything went silent. And it registered that a public restroom was perhaps not the best time to be talking about this, but I was desperately curious, I wanted- needed to understand. I couldn't do anything else until I did. Potter was staring at the ground now, fiddling with the front of his shirt.

I just wanted him to say something.

"Why?" I repeated, weakly.

He inhaled deeply.

"I…"

I held my breath.

"I used to really hate you, Draco Malfoy."

I froze.

"In middle school… and even the beginning of Freshman year. I thought you were the rudest, meanest asshole I'd ever met. You might not remember, but I moved into the district in seventh grade… when I first saw you, you were making fun of my only friend at the time."

I blinked, frowning. I had no idea what Potter was talking about… then again, my middle school years weren't exactly at the forefront of my memory.

"I thought you were a bully. And I wanted nothing to do with you. But… you seemed to be everywhere. No matter where I went or what class I took, you were always there. And the more I watched… the more I started to seek you out myself. It was obvious that the only reason you bullied people was because you wanted some sort of acceptance. And if you had stayed that way, there's no doubt that I'd still harbor some animosity towards you. But…"

Potter took another step forward.

"The more I watched, the more you changed. It was the middle of tenth grade, I think. Suddenly it was if your entire demeanor was different, and yet the same. You were still mean, but it was like you'd made up your mind to start doing what you wanted, instead of what people wanted you to do. You laughed more. But only ever around your friends.

"Do you- do you remember, the homecoming committee? We were on it together. One day you and Blaise stayed later to put up decorations after everyone had left. I realized I'd left my jacket in the school, so I'd gone back to get it and… you- I don't really know how it started, you probably remember better than I, but you and Blaise had decided to race across the gym in your socks.

"And watching you slide and trip and fall, and laugh and snark your heart out I…

"I kept trying to catch you as carefree as you were then, but it was rarely possible. I… started to wonder if you'd ever smile like that, for me. But you… no matter what I did, you never noticed me. I even worked extra hard so I could get into the same classes as you, but I never had the courage to really talk to you…"

I was staring. I was sure of it. My mouth was open, eyes wide as I listened to Potter speak, watched him walk closer to me with every breath, hands clenched into tight fists. It didn't… make any sense. I remembered- the events he spoke of, but to- to have feelings for someone for that long and to never… to never say anything, never do anything, perhaps I would understand. But to never give up? What would he have done if I'd said no, when he asked me to Snowball?

Would he have been as stubbornly persistent as he was now?

"Th-that's the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard," I managed, though my voice came out too shaky for my liking.

He was right in front of me, now.

"Draco…"

I raised up a hand to push him away- or was it to draw him closer? Regardless, he caught my wrist. I turned my head to look at the contact, my brows drawn together as my brain tried to comprehend everything that had been said.

My heart, it was beating so fast…

At the sound of my name on his lips again I looked back at him, unsurprised to see his face growing closer to mine.

I couldn't have pulled back, even if I'd wanted to.

But then, Potter pulled back, searching my eyes with that powerful gaze of his, and I had to look away.

"...We should get going," I said, and the raven haired male released me.

"Yeah."

~

We exited the bathroom together- something which I dearly hoped no one had questioned, and as promised, Potter paid for both of our meals.

His house was even closer to Steak and Shake than mine had been- I calculated about a fifteen minute distance between where I lived and where he did.

Not that it mattered.

It was nearing the 6:30 mark, which meant that we'd need to move quickly if we wanted to be on time. And I was quite adamant that we were so. The lines got ridiculously long if you didn't arrive early, and I had no desire to wait that long. I made sure to get my bag from the car, looking up at the relatively simple looking house as we stepped up the driveway.

"Sirius?" Potter called as we went through the garage door, and I looked around as I got my first glimpse of the male's house.

It… wasn't quite what I was expecting. It wasn't bad either, and the slightly messy interior had, perhaps, a homier appeal than the impeccable rooms my mother and father insisted on. I was in the middle of inspecting a portrait in the hall when my hand was grabbed.

"Sirius! There you are. I'm back- we've gotta leave soon though. Um- this is Draco."

I was tugged forward until we were standing in front of a slightly scruffy looking man, who was looking at me with such a warm smile that it was like we'd met before. I couldn't help but wonder just what Potter had said to this man regarding me.

"Hello," I said after a moment, remembering my manners.

"Ah, so I finally get to meet the infamous Mr. Malfoy. Harry's told me a lot about you," the man said, and I heard Potter cough in embarrassment.

That only made me more curious.

"Yeah uh- we've really gotta get changed."

I was tugged forward again, and wondered if like me, Potter was worried about being humiliated by his parents. Er- godfather. He babbled a bit as he showed me to the stairs, explaining how he'd moved in with Sirius after living with his aunt and uncle up until middle school. We stopped in front of an open door, and after a moment of looking back at me Potter stepped inside, flicking on the lights.

"This is my room. You can— um— get dressed in here. I'll use the downstairs bathroom."

I nodded, folding my arms across my chest.

He stood there in the doorway for a moment longer, before darting back out, padding down the carpeted hallway.

I turned to the full length mirror (who knew Potter'd be the type?), exhaling softly. Quite honestly, I was sort of… nervous. I'd been to dances before, of course, mostly with Pansy, but with a few other girls as well. I'd never cared enough to be anything but slightly disinterested but casually polite, and this feeling in my chest…

I shook my head.

Opening the bag I packed, I placed it on the ground beside me. Toeing off my shoes, I pulled out the white ones that sat on top of everything. I unbuttoned my shirt, letting it drop to the ground, my pants following soon after.

It was getting harder and harder to convince myself that my feelings for Potter were completely platonic. I could admit that he was… attractive, on some levels, but there was only so far I was willing to go. I frowned, continuing to dress and staring apprehensively at my reflection.

What are you afraid of?

I looked away, choosing instead to look around Potter's room a bit.

It seemed pretty typical, a few bookshelves in one corner filled with what appeared to be fantasy novels and self-help books. His bed had plain red sheets with a yellow comforter, and there was a bin on one side that appeared to be stuffed with old toys. A few posters had been attached to the wall, using copious amounts of duct tape. I couldn't wait to see his reaction when he went to remove them.

I pulled on the blazer, straightening it carefully and doing up the buttons before looking at myself in the mirror. My hair was impeccable— as always. The white suit contrasted rather nicely with the lovely green tie I'd chosen, and the silver shirt. Breathing deeply, I reached up a hand to adjust my collar— then stopped myself. This was just Potter. No need to get too spiffy. He might get too excited. Brushing a few hands down my front, I breathed out, turning towards the door.

I heard Sirius say something from downstairs, but couldn't make it out. There were footsteps afterwards, and then silence. Moving back down the long hallway from Potter's room, I placed a hand on the railing, unable to help myself from wanting to watch Potter's reaction.

Sirius wasn't there— I wasn't sure where he'd went— but Potter was staring at me from the bottom of the stairs.

His eyes were opened wide in a vulnerable stare. Lips parted slightly, his hands had clenched into fists, and after a moment he swallowed convulsively. I stopped on the last step, straightening my tie in an absentminded sort of way. "Well?" I asked.

A blush lit up Potter's cheeks. "Draco… Draco, you look wonderful." He spoke so earnestly, so fervently, I was a bit taken aback. I met his eyes briefly, before averting them and moving down to stand by him.

"Yes, well, that's nothing new." I inhaled a bit, reminding myself that this was only Potter after all, before turning to face him. "You are… presentable."

He wore a black suit, one that actually fit him, unlike all his other clothes, which seemed a few sizes too big. A green shirt completed the look, as well as a bright silver tie. I cleared my throat, slipping my hands into my pockets and opening my mouth.

"I've got the camera!"

I turned as Sirius re-entered the room, the words I'd meant to say dying on my tongue. A brief look of disappointment flashed across Potter's face, but it was gone before I could truly confirm it. The eccentric man waved his hands together, holding up the digital camera and smiling.

"Now get together you two," he instructed, turning it on and waiting for us to obey. I stole a glance over towards my date, hesitating only briefly before moving closer. An arm snaked around my waist, but I didn't have time to get properly upset about it. "Say cheese!"

I smiled brightly.

The flash had me blinking to clear my vision, and Sirius was staring down at the screen with a fond expression. "…Lovely. Oh Harry, you're so grown up now! Why, it seems like just yesterday—"

Potter groaned, grabbing my wrist and pulling me towards the door.

"Come on. If you let him he'll go on for hours."

I laughed a bit, turning and waving at his Godfather as we left.

"Bye kids! Don't do anything I wouldn't do." That last line was followed by a wink that had me worried.

Potter's narrow walkway looked just as it had when we came in, and I sighed at the thought of my shoes getting all wet and ruined.

Oh, well.

"What do you think of him?" Potter asked me, seeming to be walking directly behind me. I turned a bit, to face him.

"He's definitely… interesting."

Potter laughed. "Haha, yeah, that he is."

"Sort of reminds me of—woah!"

My foot skid instantly out from under me as I stepped on a patch of ice, arms pin wheeling to regain my balance. I had a brief moment of startled panic, when I was pulled back against something warm, and I sagged against it, pouting freely.

"Wouldn't want your suit to get dirty," Potter said cheekily.

I shoved his arms away, continuing forward and being careful to watch out for any other slick spots. "Oh fuck off."

I was glad once we finally reached the car. I'd left my clothes in the house, which I was valiantly trying to convince myself hadn't been done purposefully. Because that would entail that I wanted to come back here with Potter, after the dance. And I certainly did not. Still, I said nothing.

"What were you going to say?"

I blinked. "Hmm?"

"Before you lost your balance and almost fell flat on your face."

"I did no such thing!"

"Yeah sure. So what were you going to say?"

I huffed, crossing my legs. "Your Godfather. He reminds me of Mr. Lupin. He teaches the mythology class, I think?" Harry nodded, beginning to pull down the street.

"Yeah, we have him over for dinner sometimes. Him and Sirius are great friends."

I wrinkled my nose, turning to stare out the window. "That's… weird."

"No it's not," Potter protested.

"Yeah, it's weird."

"But—"

"Harry. It's weird."

I lifted a hand to emphasize my point, and Potter caught it with his right. I glanced over, watching as he laced our fingers together. I frowned for a moment, looking from the linked appendages, to his nervous expression.

I turned back towards the window, idly tapping my fingers against the back of his hand.

~

The dance was lit up with multi-colored lights, flashing across the room in a way that was bordering on annoying. An annoying pop song was playing, and almost everyone was paired up on the floor, grinding against one another in the most revolting way.

At the back of the room, there was a table serving drinks, and I saw a few trays with cookies on them that were most likely disappointing. Mrs. Weasley hadn't been able to make any confections for this dance, from what I'd heard, and everyone knew she was the only person who could make them the right way.

Potter shifted next to me, drawing my attention.

I looked over at him, quirking an eyebrow.

Despite what I'd said earlier, Potter did clean up nicely. I wasn't sure how he did it, but he'd managed to tame those wild locks of his, and now he looked… half decent.

"Um… drinks?"

Oh, no. He'd devolved into one word sentences. Instead of voicing this I nodded, striding over to the table and taking a paper cup from the top of the tower. I was glad no one seemed to take much notice of us coming in, even though I could feel a few stares on us from various places in the room. That was to be expected, though.

The mother behind the punch bowl smiled at me cheerfully. I gave her my cup, and she filled it half way (stingy bastards). "Couldn't find dates then?" She asked cheekily. My lips parted, offended. With my looks, was that honestly the only assumption she could come up with.

"For your information, he  _is_  my date," I drawled, jerking my thumb in Potter's direction. He coughed a bit, but managed a tentative wave at her when I looked over to him. Her eyebrows raised in surprise, but she said nothing else.

I couldn't help the smirk that curled my lips.

As we were walking away, I linked my arm through Potter's. "I think I'm beginning to like this."

A chuckle tumbled past his lips. We walked to one side of the room, pausing to take a sip of punch every now and then. It had far too much sugar and tasted strongly of medicine, but it was better than nothing.

Potter placed a hand at the small of my back, guiding me towards a wall, gently. I looked over to him, wondering if he had felt my involuntary shudder. It was so… strange. It was strange, right? I turned away, moving the last few feet on my own so he'd stop touching me. I leaned nonchalantly against the wall.

"Some party," I commented dryly.

Potter laughed, "Yeah. S'too bad they don't have any dart guns." We shared conspiratorial grins, at that. It was only a bit difficult to hear over the booming music, and I hoped they would play something half decent sometime before the night ended.

"This is a terrible place for a date," I informed him. He looked over to me, brow furrowing. "This was your idea, after all."

He rubbed the back of his neck, a ghost of a smile appearing on his lips. "It's less about the date… and more about what it symbolizes, Draco."

I frowned. Before I could ask what he meant though, he stepped closer, pinning me to the wall with his presence. My mouth ran dry. I licked my lips quickly, eyebrows raising as he leaned towards me. It was all very strange. We weren't close enough to kiss, but he was slowly invading my personal space.

"Draco," he said again, and my eyes met his. His expression was serious. "Do you believe…"

He trailed off here, as the song abruptly changed to something soft, slow. His eyes wandered towards the DJ, and that gave my heart that had started beating rapidly time to slow down. My eyes had widened— I hadn't told him of my dream, had I?

Potter stepped away, looking a bit abashed. I crossed my arms, regaining my composure.

"…Would you like to dance?"

This elicited an eye roll. I shot him a look, moving out onto the dance floor impatiently. Honestly, why did he even bother asking? He knew what my answer would be. This whole ordeal was beginning to get really, really old. Potter seemed to be intent on milking the time he had with me dry, for he wrapped an only slightly shaky arm around my waist, the other one grabbing my hand. His palm was a bit sweaty, but that didn't stop the now familiar warming sensation from coursing through my body where he touched. I'd long gotten over attempting to figure out what it meant, simply settling the matter by saying that Potter just had too much body heat to go around. My date swayed us gently to the music, and though I was the taller one he took the lead, looking at me pointedly until I hesitantly laid my free hand on his shoulder. I could tell he was nervous. He never let go, however, his grip around my waist seeming to tighten as the irritating slow song that was playing hit a swell in the music.

"Draco…"

He released my hand, placing his now free one around me as well, pressing the palm flat against my skin. He moved the other hand, the fingers dancing against the back of my shirt and forcing me to inhale as I called for control of my mind.

Here I was, slow dancing with another male in plain view of everyone in the school… and… it seemed I really didn't care.

How strange.

Potter was staring at my face with the strangest look in his eyes, and I quirked one eyebrow slowly, wondering what he could be thinking. His face seemed to be looming closer to mine, causing the male's cheeks to burn a dark red. Idly, I wondered if he were going to attempt to kiss me again. It took me a moment to realize that _I_  was the one moving closer, and as soon as I noticed I froze.

Why? Why did he have this… dizzying effect on me? He was close enough now that I could feel the ragged breaths escaping his lips, pouring against mine in a sinful way that caused my eyelids to lower.

Honestly, what was I doing?

I stiffened, the hands around his shoulders going tense with realization.

After a moment I began to move back, positively mortified with my behavior. I was stopped, however, by Potter's suddenly firm grip, causing my eyes to float to where his were staring intently at me. "Draco…" He didn't say anything more for a few seconds and I frowned, watching as his eyes dropped to my lips and back up again. "Can I… kiss you?" The question made me frown slightly, even as the implications behind it made my cheeks warm.

"…Yes."

He closed his eyes briefly, inhaling and exhaling, before opening them again. He stopped us in our motions, and I moved my hands from where they were on his shoulders, my fingers falling down slightly until they were just below his collarbone.

"Not… I mean, I don't want you to say yes just because you have to," Potter told me, his fingers digging into the flesh at my waist.

I wasn't sure if he was aware of it. But, such an outrageous request… that would require me actually admitting that I… I looked away, my head falling slightly. Now that I was no longer staring at Potter I could see the confused stares, the jealous glances of the girls, the disgusted glares of the jocks, the disapproving looks of the teachers… did I really want to deal with this?

"Draco I… I— really like you."

My eyes snapped back over to his and I froze, not sure how to take the confession. Of course, I should have been expecting it, but just hearing the words was… "I have for years now," Potter continued, appearing to grow more nervous with each word. "I… Even if you don't return my feelings, I just wanted to let you know." The raven-haired male flushed then, his head lowering. The whole situation just seemed too cheesy but… if he had the courage, then …

"Well, what are you waiting for?" I suddenly snapped, voice sounding entirely too loud for my liking. The music that was still blaring drowned it sufficiently, however, and I resisted the urge to flinch as Potter glanced up. "Kiss me." A slow, almost burning sensation seeped into my flesh as he turned entirely too bright green eyes towards my face, and I wondered for a moment whether I was going to regret this.

But then Potter's lips were pressed against mine in a way that stole my breath, and he was moving his tongue in slow circles, languidly lapping at the inside of my mouth as if it were the sweetest candy, and my eyelids fluttered shut. An embarrassing little whine tumbled from my throat and I clutched tightly at his shoulders, pressing closer as our mouths moved together. It was entirely too warm, suddenly, and I dimly thought I might have been far too near the raven-haired male, feeling his hands caressing my hips in a way that was almost innocent. I felt more than heard Harry groan softly, and I knew my cheeks must have flushed darkly, the sound causing an embarrassing reaction deep in the pit of my stomach.

And then I pushed away from him, taking in an only slightly shaky breath as I struggled to calm myself. It would do no good to give the audience I was certain was watching that kind of show, and if he kept kissing me in such a fashion, I wasn't sure if I'd be able to control myself. Once I was thinking correctly again, I risked a glance at Potter's face, biting my lip at what I found there. He was staring at me, and while this wasn't anything new there was a sheen of possessiveness in his eyes that were darkened with arousal, and I wondered how one kiss could affect him so. Not that I was much better, I supposed.

"…Lets… lets get out of here."

He seemed to like this suggestion.

~

"Talk dirty to me," I panted, grinding my hips harder against Harry's. Now, now he could be Harry. He inhaled deeply as soon as my breath hit his ear, the arm around my waist tightening.

"W-what?" He asked in between the absolutely wonderful things he was doing to my neck, and I let out a little moan, that only seemed to excite him further. My hands moved to the buttons on his shirt, undoing them as quickly as I was able, under the circumstances. He was wearing far too much clothing.

"Like—ah! Like you did in c-class," My words melted into a groan that turned into his name as I felt his thigh press firmly between my legs, my head falling back onto the wall behind me. Harry shrugged his shoulders compliantly so I could slide off his shirt after unbuttoning it, and once that annoying business was done with I attacked his lips once more, drawing forth from them a startled whimper. "Say what you did before," I breathed in the space between our mouths when we parted, and ground my hips against his thigh in an attempt to get more friction. He moved his hands down to the front of my white slacks, fumbling to undo them and causing me to hit my head against the wall in frustration.

"You mean when I said you taste good?" He asked a bit breathlessly, letting my pants drop to the ground. The black boxer briefs followed shortly after. He curled a hand around my erection and my hands snaked up to his hair, tangling in the thick black strands as my eyes shut. He was mumbling into my ear, the hot breath and filthy words causing me to bite my lip. "Gods Draco," Harry whispered, and I almost melted at hearing him say my name in that tone. It was warm. He was warm— I could hardly breathe.

My back was hitting the sheets of his bed. Harry followed shortly after, his body pressing against mine. He seemed to have lost the black dress slacks along the way, and for that I was grateful.

I hooked a leg around his waist, pressing our lips together. Our tongues collided, and I drew his into my mouth, sucking hard. The kiss was sloppy but I didn't care, more concerned with grinding my hips against his. God I needed more. I  _needed_  more.

But Harry pulled away, catching his breath and staring down at me with a look of wonder.

"…Draco, are you—"

I cut him off with a glare, panting to catch my breath. "If you ask me if I'm sure, I am leaving right now."

"…Right then."

His hands were all over me, as if he wasn't sure what he should explore first. I quickly grew impatient with everything that didn't ensure we were as close as possible.

He prepared me with a blush I was all too familiar with. I would have been embarrassed as well, but I was too busy clenching around his fingers, impaling myself on them with my eyes half-lidded, focusing on the feeling. The wanton moans couldn't have possibly come from me. My eyes flew open when he crooked the appendages, pressing in up to the knuckle.

I thought I would snap.

He added another finger, brushing against someplace inside me that yanked a cry from my throat.

"Harry please I can't just— ah! More I need more, I need you I—"

Hopefully I wouldn't remember what I had said in the morning. But I stopped all semblances of speaking when I felt the head of his cock line up with my entrance. My legs were spread entirely too wide for my liking, my chest heaving as I tried to calm myself. But all I wanted was him inside.

"Fuck— move, fuck please fuck me— hard— fuck—"

He let out a groan, his head falling forwards, and he thrust inside with one quick snap of his hips.

My mouth fell open in a silent cry, eyes squeezing shut at the pain.

Of course, it hurt. He suddenly felt much bigger than I thought, stretching me wide and almost breaking me open— But I couldn't be bothered to care because he was there, and he was panting and trembling and all I wanted was for him to move dammit—

I didn't realize I'd spoke these last two words aloud until he obeyed. Potter started out slow, chewing on his bottom lip as if he were restraining himself. He rocked his hips, moving deeper and deeper inside with each thrust forward. Breathing softly on the side of my neck, his fingers wrapped around my prick just enough to make my toes curl.

"Faster."

His breath caught, and suddenly he was thrusting in earnest, the new pace making my mouth run dry and my head spin. My hands scrambled for purchase around his back, as I arched into him. And I was glad that Sirius didn't seem to be home— I would have been completely humiliated if anyone had heard the noises I made. It was so deliciously wonderful, and when Harry snapped his hips forward so hard I saw stars I thought to myself, why on earth hadn't we done this sooner?

I allowed another groan to tumble from my lips, swollen from kisses. Potter tensed, his rhythm growing a bit sporadic. I felt a hand under my legs, behind my knees. He lifted the limbs, placing them over his shoulders and exhaling shakily at the new position.

"Harder," I breathed. He complied.

Potter kept mumbling my name into my ear, the broken moans turning my insides to mush. He dragged a hand from my hip upwards to run a calloused thumb over my nipple, the contact dragging out a startled gasp.

He moved faster.

"Gods Draco so long— I've waited— so tight— I aaahhh—"

I pressed my hips back, clenching tightly around Potter inside of me. Mostly to get him to shut up, but the sounds he made were nice too.

~

The feel of something tracing lightly over my side woke me.

Blearily, I blinked my eyes open, a bit stunned to see Harry's face so close to mine. I was three seconds away from punching the bastard and demanding to know where I was, when the night before flashed into my mind. I paused.

…Since he had done a more or less satisfying job I decided not to hit him, relaxing my muscles and meeting the nervous look in his eyes. "…Good morning," I said to him, as if we weren't lying in bed together and we'd just met somewhere on the street. He seemed rather surprised by the greeting, and hesitated. After a moment I narrowed my eyes, moving a hand to snap my fingers in front of his face. "I said good morning."

Harry paused, the hand at my waist stopping and gripping the bare flesh there possessively. "Oh! Um… good morning. You're not… upset, are you?"

I rolled my eyes, dislodging his hand and sitting up. My ass hurt something fierce… but I was otherwise no worse for the ware. In fact, I felt rather relaxed.

Stretching languidly I directed my gaze towards the ceiling, falling back onto the pillow beneath me and hardly noticing the lazy smile that took over my lips.

"…If I were upset, you'd be in a lot of pain. Come here." I turned my head towards him, making the command rather pointless as I scooted closer. He seemed to be rather dumbfounded with the entire situation, so I placed a hand at his collarbone, tangling our legs together. We both smelled like sweat and sex, but it was easily ignored for the feel Harry's flesh against mine.

After a minute of shocked silence I felt an arm around my waist, and allowed my eyes to close contentedly.

But only for a moment.

"All right, that's enough cuddling for the day."

I sat up again, throwing the covers off and swinging my legs off my side of the bed. Harry got up with alarm, looking over at me. He turned terribly red as he took in my nakedness, but I couldn't for the life of me imagine why. At least- not after last night.

"Draco? What- where are you going?"

There was a slight limp to my step, but I ignored it in favor of searching for clothes. I remembered vaguely haven taken off my pants in the hallway. I found a shirt and threw it on, noticing a bit belatedly that it didn't seem to belong to me. Well, it would have to do. Now for some clean pants…

"Do you know how absolutely livid my father is going to be once he realizes where I spent the night at?" I commented off handedly, moving over to a dresser that looked promising and rummaging through a few drawers.

Harry followed me with his eyes. "…Oh! Right, of course you'll need to get home…" He stood, watching me with a slightly amused expression on his face as I finished dressing completely in his clothes. The sheet was wrapped around his waist and I crossed my arms, waiting a bit impatiently. He didn't seem to understand what I wanted, though.

"Come on, get dressed! It's already…" I glanced over to a clock on the side table, frowning at the time. "Eleven o'clock! Father's going to be furious."

He paused. "…What do you mean?"

I slapped a palm against my forehead. Really, he was too thick. But there was a faint glimmer of hope in his eyes, so I decided to have mercy on him.

"Father has yet to properly meet my new boyfriend."

His jaw dropped. I resisted the urge to laugh, because I knew this was a delicate situation that needed to be handled with care. In other words, I'd need to talk quite slowly so he'd understand. "You— you're serious?" He asked, all widened eyes and raised brows. And standing there in Harry's bedroom, for the first time I decided that yes, whole situation could finally be labeled A Good Idea. And maybe I would keep him around, perhaps as more than an acquaintance.

"Yes yes, you've seduced me. Took me out to dinner first and everything. Though I'm warning you, you'll never be rid of me now."

I was jumped.

Harry's arms wrapped around me, pulling me close and squeezing. Before I could comment on this behavior-I'd said that was enough cuddling for the day thank you very much— he buried his head in my neck, huffing and inhaling deeply.

"I wouldn't want it any other way."

I sighed, patting him lightly on the back. Touching him anymore than that was dangerous, because he was completely unclothed, and his skin was all golden and if I thought about it anymore I was going to end up embarrassing myself. I wanted to smile but thought that might encourage him too much. Instead, I placed my hands at his shoulders, pushing him away.

"You're sweaty."

"I love you."

"Take a shower."


End file.
